


[恩智]他和他的都市童話

by aDittoeatinghands



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDittoeatinghands/pseuds/aDittoeatinghands
Summary: 現實向。只是想把腦洞寫出來哈哈
Relationships: 宋偉恩/黃雋智
Comments: 15
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

12月冬日，台北，18℃的晴天。

宋偉恩剛停好他的機車，放好了安全帽，背起雙肩包準備往教室走去。今天是教育學程課要報告的日子，昨晚為了要將報告修得更完美，不知不覺太晚睡了，後果就是一早起來精神不濟，原本已經很小的眼睛，沒了神，又更像一條線了。

「先去seven買杯咖啡好了，不然等等報告又要胡言亂語。」

快走到seven門口，手機突然響了，是經紀人來電。

「喂? Queenie姊? 找我甚麼事? 」  
「偉恩，你現在方便講電話嗎? 今天有收到一個試鏡招募的消息，是History系列的新作在徵主角，不曉得你有沒有興…」  
「有!! 我有興趣!! 拜託幫我報名!」不等Q姊說完，宋偉恩一雙小眼睛瞬間睜大了兩倍。  
「喂喂喂，我都還沒講完耶，那麼興奮，你知道是演甚麼嗎? 是BL劇喔，你可以嗎?」  
「可以!!! 沒有問題!! 我一直都很想挑戰看看!!! 」  
「確定喔? 細節我再mail給你，背景設定是青春校園劇，你沒問題的話就先幫你報囉?」  
「好!! 謝謝Queenie姊~」

「ok，那就這樣，日期再跟你說，掰啦。」

突如其來降臨的機會，讓早上的慵懶瞬間一掃而空，宋偉恩哼著小曲，跟seven櫃台點了杯熱拿鐵。早晨上課前的便利商店總是人滿為患，櫃台小姐忙得焦頭爛額，等待的期間宋偉恩低頭划手機，覺得該找些BL劇來研究一下了。

突然間，耳邊傳來不遠處的一陣對話。

「欸，小智，你覺得買這種快乾膠怎麼樣?」  
「蛤~ 不要~ 我上次才買過這個，它出口設計不好，很容易亂流，我上次就是不小心擠太多，一大坨弄到手上，擦不掉而且它乾掉會放熱!! 超痛的!! 還害我大拇指跟食指黏住! 整天只能比ok，被笑超久…」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈，你真的很北爛耶，都幾歲了還幹這種蠢事哈哈哈哈!」

「噗」  
宋偉恩聽到這可愛的對話不禁偷偷笑出聲，但更吸引他注意的是，其中那個說手被黏住的人，雖然很呆，但聲音非常好聽，一聽就是個溫柔可愛的人。

他忍不住轉頭看向聲音的方向，只看到那兩個人露出一點點頭頂在貨架後方。一個染了金色捲髮，一個戴了黑色毛帽，不知道誰是誰。

「吼~ 滷蛋! 你不要笑了啦! 買這個啦，這個蓋子設計比較聰明。你幫我去排隊結帳，晚點給你錢，我要先去上課了~掰~」

「先生，您的咖啡好囉! 小心燙喔。」  
「阿，好的，謝謝。」  
宋偉恩小心接過咖啡，轉頭想再找剛才的人，卻只發現那名叫滷蛋的金色捲髮男在排隊的隊伍中，另外一個毛帽男不見了。

哎呀，可惜了，沒看到長甚麼樣。好想認識可愛的人啊。

\----

進了教室，宋偉恩挑了個最後一排的位置坐下。  
今天所有同學都要上台期末報告，宋偉恩對自己的作品非常有信心，他把自己從小到大遇到的挫折，以及這些年在演藝圈發生的不開心，通通都幽默化之後設計成一個個關卡，彷彿人生就是在打電動通關。寓教於樂，又把殘酷的現實變得不那麼嚴肅，自己都覺得很有創意。

想想他自己也才24歲，人生卻總是各種不順遂。好不容易脫離求學時代的霸凌與被霸凌，遇見知心換帖的朋友，誰知道那個人塵世緣分苦短，就這樣離開人間；好不容易熬過喪友的那段悲痛，又被社會壓力壓得喘不過氣，不只是經濟壓力、自己的期待落空，更多是父母的期盼與擔心。

玩電腦遊戲如果卡關了，可以暫停、存檔，讀取舊檔，真的死到沒命了，頂多再從頭開始遊戲；然而真實人生呢? 有時候真的感到精疲力盡，黑暗中卻怎麼樣也摸不到時間暫停的按鈕，好多次都想放棄了。

好在有許多前輩鼓勵他，要他轉念，讓他知道，生活雖然有時候會陷入泥淖，還是要想辦法振作起來，要逼迫自己，就算是用爬的用滾的都要往前進，只要能夠先離開現在身處的沼澤就會有轉機。不管爬出去的姿勢有多醜、多狼狽都沒關係。現在的宋偉恩，雖然生活、事業不順遂，但他身邊還有家人、好朋友、經紀人的幫助，他們都還沒放棄自己，怎麼可以自己先放棄。現在所有的努力跟好壞經驗都會是日後的養分。

宋偉恩在台上流暢地解說完他的作品，獲得如雷的掌聲，教授欣慰地在一旁點點頭。

被大家肯定還是很開心的，心裡暖暖的，不枉費他昨天熬到半夜。

坐回自己的位置，宋偉恩突然想起來，自己好久沒有開心的感覺了。已經不知道多久沒接到新戲；每天忙著打工，好久沒有好好愛自己；好想體會一覺醒來覺得人生幸福美好的感覺……

「大家好，我是工藝設計系四年級的黃雋智，今天我的報告主題是：動物對於孩童心靈發展的…」

是他。宋偉恩聽到那把清亮柔和的嗓音，馬上意識被拉回台上。

講台前叫黃雋智的人，身穿綠色高領毛衣，寬鬆的牛仔褲，把原本就纖瘦的身軀顯得更苗小。頭戴了頂黑色毛帽，短短的瀏海被壓在額前，襯得整張稜角分明的臉十分有個性，一雙水玲玲的大眼睛眨呀眨，外表有點高冷，但他的聲音十分悅耳，充滿著少年感，講話慢慢的，非常認真的樣子。

原來剛才那個聲音好聽的人是他。一身復古文青風，看起來弱不禁風，但說話字字句句表達得很清楚。

等宋偉恩回過神的時候，黃雋智已經在同學的掌聲中下了台，坐回最後一排靠窗的位置。宋偉恩默默記下了他的名字，不時轉頭偷看向窗戶邊，黃雋智此時正認真看著講台，手上的筆一下又一下地推著下唇，他那立體的側臉輪廓，被窗外陽光鑲了金邊，整個人看起來更柔和了。

好想認識他啊。宋偉恩心中出現莫名地呼喊。

無奈他糾結到了下課，還是沒勇氣去搭訕人家。  
唉，想好台詞，下次上課遇到一定要找機會。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

試鏡日。

宋偉恩從早上開始就緊張到胃有點不舒服，很怕自己表現不好，錯過這個機會。過去這個系列還是捧紅不少男演員的，機會難得，而且這個題材他實在很想一試，雖然之前也有演過同性戀，但是畢竟劇情戲分少，只是蜻蜓點水，還有好多想法來不及表演體驗。

「你好。我是宋偉恩」  
「你好，我是製作人小開，這位是導演。」

初步聊過之後，宋偉恩拿到一個劇本段落，是兩個人吵架的戲碼。

「來，雋智，跟你介紹一下，這是宋偉恩，說起來還是你同學校的學長呢! 你們先熟悉一下。」

遠方一個瘦瘦的男孩子慢慢走來。「學長你好，我叫黃雋智，可以叫我小智，很高興認識你。」

「欸..欸?? 你好! 不用叫我學長啦! 我是宋偉恩，叫我偉恩就好了。」

怎麼會這麼巧? 竟然是他?! 宋偉恩慌亂之中胡亂跟黃雋智握了手，眼睛還是盯著對方，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

黃雋智發現面前站的這個人雖然高大，需要他仰頭才能對上視線，但是這大個兒一臉傻住的樣子，還一直盯著他，讓他忍俊不住，露出淺淺的微笑。

「我們等一下要演這段，你不用在意我，只管推我沒關係。我已經跟很多人試過了，不會被嚇到~」黃雋智感覺到對方內心的混亂，主動靠近他一點，熱心地用手比了比，告訴偉恩他們等下要試的部分，想要幫他舒緩緊張。  
黃雋智的視線從宋偉恩手中的劇本抬起來，發現宋偉恩還是有點呆呆地看著他，嘴巴還微開。宋偉恩近看皮膚很好，雙唇厚又紅潤，眼睛雖然很小但是透漏著一股跟他的龐大身高不和諧的善良氣息。和黃雋智之前在學校對他的印象完全不一樣。

「我是第一次演戲，沒甚麼經驗，希望你不要介意。」被人近距離看久了還是有點害羞，黃雋智頭歪向一邊，眼睛看著地板，又害羞地看向偉恩。

天啊，這個人聲音也太好聽了吧!!!! 宋偉恩在內心吶喊。

「我也沒演過多少，不要這麼說，現在該緊張的是我。給我三分鐘，我看一下台詞。」

果然身為聲控耳朵是不會出錯的! 每聽他說一句話就覺得心裡有鳥兒在唱歌，那清亮純粹的音色就像是山間溪水般透涼。  
重點是，除了聲音，近看黃雋智本人超級帥!跟上次在教室看到他完全不同感覺，雖然個子比他矮了一截，但是講話的時候看著他的認真眼神，讓他覺得隨時要跌入那雙大眼睛裡；還有他笑起來時，露出一排整齊貝齒，眼睛下方一對臥蠶微微上揚的樣子，加上軟軟的聲音，宋偉恩心裡升起了一股保護欲，想更親近他……

為什麼上課上了一學期都沒有發現這麼可愛的學弟?! 天啊。宋偉恩在自己腦袋瓜裡的操場跑了十圈。

\-----

試鏡結束。

宋偉恩偷偷呼出一口氣。自己剛才應該表現得不錯吧? 至少有演出想要表達的感覺，跟小智的來回丟接球莫名順暢。只是因為劇情需要，推了人家胸口幾把，有點擔心那麼瘦的身子會不會受傷，宋偉恩臨走前還去關心了一下雋智。那絕對不是去跟人家要聯絡方式的藉口，嗯。

直到當天晚上睡覺前，宋偉恩整個人都還處在興奮狀態，腦中不斷回味今天他跟雋智對戲的過程。他還記得導演最後問了他們，會不會對彼此看不順眼? 沒想到雋智竟然和他異口同聲的說〝不會!〞，兩人還很有默契地相視而笑，宋偉恩心裡都要開花了。

太亢奮，躺在床上翻來翻去的宋偉恩決定傳了他們之間的第一條訊息給小智:

「雋智，今天真的很高興認識你! 希望我可以當你的項豪廷! 我想要當你的項豪廷! : )」

訊息一傳出去，突然又有點後悔了，會不會太直白了? 人家會不會根本不想要跟我演? 應該不會很像變態吧? 正在猶豫要不要收回重傳的當兒，訊息竟然被已讀，而且很快跳出回復:

「嘿~偉恩! 我也很開心! 」  
「跟你一起演戲好好玩，我也希望可以成為你的于希顧 : )」

宋偉恩看著手機螢幕傻笑，他不知道在某個地方的一張小床上，小小的手機螢幕亮光也映照著小智甜甜的笑臉。

\-------

幾日後的某個早晨，當宋偉恩接到錄取通知的時候，他興奮地在家裡歡呼、跳耀的聲響，差點沒把天花板震破，電話上Q姊的耳膜快要被他喊壞。

\---

過了幾天導演約了全劇組的人去飛機巷看飛機。宋偉恩一大早就著裝完畢，穿了一身愛迪達黑，扣了頂黑色鴨舌帽，進了公寓電梯按了一樓就開始划手機。電梯突然停在五樓打開。

「咦？你是偉恩？！」  
「欸?…欸!!! 雋智!? 你怎麼在這裡？！我住這裡七樓啊，你該不會也住這邊？」  
偉恩這才發現剛中途進來的男生竟然是雋智。雋智今天穿了一件淺米色襯衫，黑色的窄管褲，露出長白襪，頭上反戴著米色鴨舌帽，還是那個青澀少年的模樣。

「對啊，我住這棟五樓啊，好巧喔~怎麼會這樣? 呵哈哈哈!」

偉恩此刻第一次看到眼前的男孩露出一下驚訝瞪大眼睛，一下開懷大笑的模樣，一雙大眼睛笑瞇成一條線，臉頰沒甚麼肉，但兩頰蘋果肌上笑出了淺淺的貓咪鬚折子，像個小小孩。他開心笑的時候就像一顆小太陽。

「太誇張了啦! 你怎麼會跟我住同一棟啦! 呵呵呵呵」宋偉恩自己也覺得過於巧合到懷疑是否是老天開他的玩笑。

「啊! 我知道了，你一定是因為太想要跟我演戲，所以偷偷搬到我樓上!」小智裝出一副恍然大悟的表情，不知道的人還以為他在說什麼認真的事情。

「最好是啦!」宋偉恩用食指戳了一下還在裝作想不通的小智。小智又呵呵呵的笑瞇了眼睛。

不知道為什麼，跟小智聊天有一種一見如故的感覺。劇組的第一次約會，兩人很有默契地找到靜謐的草地席地而坐，靜看雲朵飄移，笑聽鳴鳥啁啾，他們回憶大學生活，分享攝影心得，就算不交談，也可以很舒服的將彼此納入自己的安靜泡泡，一點也不突兀，反而因為有人陪伴而覺得溫暖。

春天的暖風吹過大地，新葉抽芽，沉睡在土裡醞釀了一個冬天的小生命一個個破土而出。少年們的心思也在春陽的照拂下生機盎然。

如果這不叫命中注定，還有甚麼比這緣分更巧的？  



	3. Chapter 3

第三章

隨著拍攝前置作業開始，開始緊鑼密鼓的表演訓練、劇組排練，雖然很多都是第一次見面的夥伴，但經過這一個月下來的默契培養，大家已漸漸打成一片。偉恩跟小智越來越熟悉彼此，一開始讀本的時候，兩人連看到劇本上表示親密戲的三角形，都會害羞尷尬；到現在要正式開始拍攝，兩人已經可以給一個眼神就知道對方的提詞暗示；私底下沒事也愛打打鬧鬧，像許久不見的老朋友，總是有聊不完的話題。

但是，宋偉恩卻有一個不知道該不該叫煩惱的煩惱----那就是小智一到拍攝空檔，就會跑去跟劉韋辰玩個不停，常常兩個人不知道在搞甚麼鬼，不是耍白癡就是搞無俚頭，不時會聽到兩人的爆笑聲。就像現在放飯完的休息時間，劉韋辰整個人臉部脖子手腳扭曲，一邊歪斜走路一邊發出殭屍般的聲音，作勢要去抓黃雋智。

「我要…吃你…不要…跑…納命…來…」  
「劉韋辰你走開~我沒有肉啦~啃骨頭沒什麼好吃的~走開~」小智一邊拿寶特瓶佯裝攻擊劉韋辰，一邊向後倒退躲避。

奇怪……雋智明明是跟我演cp，為什麼跟劉韋辰那麼好？宋偉恩知道自己這種想法很幼稚，但他發現自己雖然表面裝沒事，心裡卻越來越在意。他終於忍不住走向兩隻小學雞。他們還。在。鬧。

「我…最喜歡…啃…醜八怪的…骨頭了…不要…跑…」  
「誰是醜八怪! 劉韋辰你才…啊!」  
小智感覺自己後背忽然陷入一個厚實的胸膛，兩隻手腕被兩隻大手扣住。

「不准你說我們家雋智醜，這麼好吃的我要留著自己吃，你走開~」熟悉的低沉嗓音從頭頂傳來，小智拿著寶特瓶的右手被宋偉恩抓著一直戳劉韋辰。  
雖然兩人已經一起經歷過各種排練，不害怕肢體接觸，但被這樣整個人圈在懷裡還是第一次，感覺宋偉恩的…胸肌…好大…有點害羞。而且靠這麼近才發現，他身上好香，不知道是什麼味道的香水味。

劉韋辰發現打不過宋偉恩，落跑前還硬要落下一句:「反正我才不喜歡你! 醜八怪~」  
「劉韋辰才是醜八怪~」

宋偉恩發現懷裡的可愛鬼還在跟劉姓壞同學鬥嘴，只好微微蹲下後，把小智整個人圈住腰抱起來，強行把他移動到旁邊休息區的沙發上。

「哇!」  
突然被騰空抱離地面，小智嚇了一跳。被移動一段距離放到一旁的沙發上坐著之後，看到宋偉恩居高臨下右手撐在自己頭旁邊的靠背，左手插腰，一臉無奈地看著自己說:  
「好了，小朋友，不要再玩了~等一下下午的戲會耗很多體力的，你還不趕快抓緊時間休息一下?嗯?」

這一連串的動作小智還沒法反應過來，只好張著大大的眼睛對偉恩點點頭，像個無辜的小動物。

「睡一下也好。」臨走前，宋偉恩還十分順手地整理了一下小智剛被他弄亂的衣領。

看著那個大長腿慢慢走遠，小智才回過神。被那樣抱著走好像是人生第一次? 還在回想中，自己都沒發現自己上揚的嘴角。宋偉恩真的很溫柔啊，喜歡這種被大哥哥照顧的感覺。

\---

果然被宋偉恩料到，這一天下午拍了非常久，兩人翻越校門、奔跑的段落不知道到底拍了幾cut，晚上除了補幾個夜間校門的鏡頭之外，還拍了校園內兩人走位的橋段，收工的時候都已經晚上十點了。小智換好衣服，邊喝水邊查看手機公車路線，今天沒有騎機車來，等等要怎麼回家還不太會走。

「走吧，我載你回去。」不知道什麼時候出現的宋偉恩，雙肩包只背一邊，一手遞了一頂藍色安全帽到小智面前。  
「今天好晚了，我剛好有多帶安全帽，一起走吧?」  
「啊，真的嗎? 這樣會不會不好意思?」  
「三八! 跟我客氣什麼，走啦!」又是這種有點兇兇的語氣。一開始不太熟會被宋偉恩突然的大嗓門嚇到，但久了就知道那只是宋偉恩每次想表達關心時的彆扭口吻，現在每次聽到反而覺得很開心。

「坐好了嗎?走囉。」  
「嗯。」

第一次坐別人的車，不敢造次，小智腳踩著剛剛宋偉恩貼心幫他先拉開的後座腳踏板，手抓著車尾扶手。呼嘯而過的晚風吹亂了小智的瀏海，吹得眼睛有點乾乾的。台北的夜色是整日忙碌過後的懶散模樣，夜貓子們才正要甦醒，兩旁街燈的倒影在宋偉恩黑色的安全帽後腦勺跑過一道又一道的流星。

小智第一次從這個視角偷看宋偉恩。宋偉恩頭戴了頂黑壓壓的全罩安全帽，配上一身黑的服裝以及那雙大長腿，怎麼看都覺得是會飆車、跟別人尬車的類型，結果竟然一路時速40，紅燈停綠燈行，方向燈一個都沒少打，連停紅燈都不超過地上的白線，簡直可以當選模範台北市民。

「雋，你會不會冷? 後面不好抓啦，你抓我比較安全。」

停紅燈的空檔，宋偉恩轉頭看向他弱不禁風的乘客，深怕小智在路途中掉下去都輕得完全沒感覺，趕緊要小智兩手扶好他的腰後，才轉回去看前面。

「我不會掉下去啦，我可是連翻牆都比你厲害的小智耶~」  
宋偉恩默默轉了一圈白眼，露出兇狠的哈士奇眼睛再次看向小智:  
「我不管，你現在是我的乘客我就要對你負責，你如果掉下去明天我要跟誰演戲啦? 抓好!」  
又來了，又是兇狠的口氣，這次還加上宋偉恩兩隻手〝兇狠地〞把小智雙手往前帶，讓他抱自己抱得更緊。

「好的，遵命~宋大哥~嘻嘻。」小智回以一個軟軟的聲音，以及孩子氣的笑聲。宋大哥真的越來越像哈士奇了，每次露出惡狠狠的目光時，就讓人更想給他摸摸頭。

不知道又騎過了幾個十字路口，終於回到住處的大樓。兩人搭了公寓電梯，到五樓門開時，小智正準備回頭跟偉恩道晚安，誰知宋偉恩輕輕把他推出電梯，還跟著一起出來。

「咦? 你不是要去七樓?」  
「不用管我，我先送你到門口。」  
「嗯? 不用啦，我走到底就到啦，你趕快回家休息~」  
「你就讓我送嘛~」宋偉恩用有點撒嬌的聲音說著，手還輕輕推著小智的腰，示意他往前走。

小智熬不過他，邊走邊看著偉恩:「吼~你是不是今天員外那段演太認真了? 我不會真的被壞人抓走啦哈哈。」  
宋偉恩只是笑著瞥了他一眼便移開視線。  
說著說著已經走到家門口，鑰匙轉開門鎖，哈士奇的眼睛跟著小智的一舉一動。

「雋，以後都讓我載你回來好嗎? 我想要每天都送你回家。」

剛剛在路上小智以為自己聽錯了，這次實實在在地聽到偉恩叫他〝雋〞，覺得耳朵有點燙。微微驚訝的表情，顯得眼睛更大了，由下而上萌萌地看著偉恩，想聽哈士奇到底想幹嘛。

宋偉恩有點視線飄忽，抓了抓自己的頭髮:  
「我可以叫你雋吧?...我真的沒有要幹嘛啦，只是…只是你在片場都跟劉韋辰還有小英玩得很開心…我也想要有…跟你…培養感情的時間啦…啊啊啊!!我不知道我在亂講什麼啦!」

宋偉恩這下兩隻手一起把自己的頭髮揉得更亂了，頭低低的，眼睛眉頭都皺成一團。  
小智看著此時的宋偉恩，正用兩隻手遮住自己臉，只留兩顆眼睛露出指頭縫，小智緊張地趕緊上前抓著偉恩的雙臂，輕輕地試圖掰開遮住臉的那雙手:

「啊啊!對不起，我是不是跟他們玩太兇了?對不起。」  
「沒有沒有!你不要誤會，我不是這個意思…可能我不太會表達，只是…想到我們之後要拍比較…害羞的…橋段，可是我之前完全沒有這樣的表演經驗，我怕我們還沒準備好…想要早點跟你培養默契…對不起，我知道這聽起來很像藉口，但是…你懂我的意思嗎? 啊啊啊~」

宋偉恩一股腦艱難地說完，好不容易稍微被拉開的兩隻手又貼回臉上胡亂揉。

這種話如果是一般人說，可能會聽起來像是把妹用的渣男發言，但是宋偉恩一邊講一邊露出羞赧又誠懇的樣子，反而讓人好想抱抱安慰他。小智心一軟，硬把自己擠進宋偉恩雙臂之間，抱住眼前這隻耳朵都拉攏下來的哈士奇。

「哈哈哈，不會啦，你是我們的宋大哥耶，你不要這麼沒有自信~我相信你~~你一定可以的，我們一起加油。」  
得到出乎意料的擁抱，偉恩也下意識的回抱小智，心想這個人也太暖了吧，真的好貼心。兩人輕輕擁抱了一陣子後，拉開一段距離，手還環著彼此的腰:

「謝謝你，雋。」  
「不會，我才要謝謝你，宋大哥。」  
「我要先說，你不要誤會喔…我不是要利用你還是什麼…可以送你回家，我……真的很開心。」

到底是因為宋偉恩的表情太真誠，還是因為突然發現兩人的姿勢有點曖昧，小智覺得耳朵要燒起來了，趕緊鬆手並轉身轉開門把，想要緩解一下突如其來奇怪的心情。他回過頭有點害羞地看著偉恩:  
「謝謝你送我回來，你也趕快回家休息吧! 明天見~」

「明天見。」

直到小智進門後，宋偉恩才發現自己從剛才到現在心臟圖圖跳得作響，像是要跳出喉嚨。媽呀，自己不是前輩嗎? 怎麼比人家還菜的感覺啊……還有剛剛自己說的那些到底是甚麼啊啊啊啊!!!  
突然覺得自己好丟臉。  
還好小智的態度看起來一如往常的輕鬆，希望他不要覺得我是一個大笨蛋……  



	4. Chapter 4

第四章

今天是拍攝香菇第一場親密戲的日子，一大早劇組就在項豪廷家的場地準備，各組忙得不可開交，準備等一下的沙發吻戲。這場戲是劇中項豪廷好不容易攻克于希顧後，兩人在項家情竇初開的橋段，也是劇中于希顧第一次主動獻吻。  
宋偉恩記得一開始拿到這段劇本的時候，上面只寫了〝項豪廷帶于希顧回家，兩人在家裡自然而然有親密的肢體接觸，卻不幸被突然回家的項豪廷父母撞見，戀情曝光〞，心裡想說，應該只是兩個人靠得很近，或摟摟抱抱，然後爸媽就會出現……結果導演告訴他們「只有那樣爸媽不夠驚嚇啊，要有讓媽媽會大聲尖叫、爸爸暴怒想殺人的畫面才夠有說服力啊~(溫柔)」……所以才會變成現在試戲的這個樣子----小智被他壓倒在沙發上，兩人超近距離的對視。  
(導演!!妳都騙我!!為什麼劇本這邊沒有三角形!! 前天才說要穿金鐘罩!! )

第一下放倒在沙發上，其實不是很順，小智拖鞋踹了老半天踹不掉，臉上表情即便努力營造被推倒的害羞和驚訝，但微微抽搐偷笑的嘴角還是出賣了他。

「于希顧，你拖鞋要快點踢掉!」  
「它一直甩不掉，很像一條魚~」  
小智說完，還看了一眼撐在他身上的宋偉恩，露出他慣有的青春少年微笑。

今天的雋又更帥了，宋偉恩心想。不知道是今天化妝師燈光師特別給力，還是這小子吃終於胖了一點，明明是男生，今天看起來可以說是……更漂亮了。平時聰明機敏又調皮的小傢伙，現在卻乖順地待在自己臂彎下，心中一股無名衝動湧現，卻說不出個所以然，忍不住就想一直看著他的臉龐。

宋偉恩想起待會兒正式action的時候---根據導演所說---要〝纏綿又有點迫不及待地吻對方〞就有點忐忑，心想這個時刻終於要到來了。好在對象是小智，不然如果是個處不來的對手演員，加上一票工作人員注目下，還真的親不下嘴。

基於尊重，試戲的時候兩人沒有真的親吻，只有意思意思試了一下位置，討論一下動作。

「好緊張喔。」小智就著兩人目前的近距離姿勢，小小聲地說，雙手悄悄抓著偉恩兩邊腰側的制服衣擺。  
「不用怕，不用想那麼多。等一下就投入來真的喔，可以齁?」宋偉恩一邊輕聲安撫，一邊用大拇指輕輕摩挲著小智左側的髮際線  
「嗯，我準備好了。」

一切的擔心，在開拍後快速煙消雲散。

『我沒有鬧，我很認真……剛剛真的好想親你喔。』  
于希顧受了項豪廷言語的蠱惑，不自覺被他的唇吸引，輕輕偷了一個吻。

小智親上來的雙唇比想像中更加柔軟溫潤，偷襲成功後他笑彎了眼角，在這麼近距離下端詳，宋偉恩彷彿看見繁花盛開，柔情萬種。

我想親吻他。

發現自己這麼想的時候，宋偉恩已經覆上了那多蜜的唇，像渴了許久的旅人終於找到沙漠中的綠洲，上癮地、致命地想要吸取更多，直到親吻已經無法滿足他，迫不急待地扯開身下人兒的領帶，回應他的是黃雋智俊朗動人的笑靨，純真又催情。事前表演老師給的指令此刻都不重要了，所有的動作跟情感是那麼自然，在腦袋思考之前身體已經先動作，宋偉恩情不自禁地不斷向黃雋智索吻；黃雋智受到宋偉恩的情慾感染，身體主動地回應，一開始他對陌生的自己感到害怕，但思考神經元隨即被腦內啡佔據，接吻的快感，撫摸的熱度，讓人上癮，指尖探索著彼此肌膚，一場無上快樂又崇高的奉獻。經過幾個cut後，兩人越發進入無人之境，氣息融為一體，情不自禁的喘息聲像是強烈的催化劑，不自覺地更貼近對方的身體，擦出慾望的火花……宋偉恩看著黃雋智的一雙小手謹慎地打開自己制服的一顆顆扣子，一邊由下而上投來純真又熱烈的視線，宋偉恩發現自己像是被下了蠱，逃不掉了，直直掉進小智眼裡的汪洋……

于希顧和項豪廷的第一次天雷勾動地火，像是一場秘密儀式，他們就要在彼此身上找到唯一的信仰……只可惜這場儀式在達到高潮之前，被不受歡迎的異教徒給破壞了。

\--------------

項豪廷家牆上的掛鐘這天從早上十點開始，看著兩人在沙發上纏綿，一直到下午六點。終於好不容易拍完這場沙發戲，兩人都快虛脫。原來親親馬拉松這麼累人！嘴巴都親腫了。

話說剛剛，兩人到底都做了些甚麼？好像親得有點激烈……自己真的跟黃雋智親熱了？不對，是跟于希顧，還是在眾目睽睽之下……偉恩一回過神突然羞恥心都回來了，額頭用兩隻手指頭抵著，回想起剛剛的情慾流動，好像進入了平行時空一般……那種心動的感覺，也太真實了……不不不，是演戲，是演戲！一定是自己太投入角色了。  
他很快鎮定心神，站起來整理了一下衣服，看到小智還坐在那裏，臉紅紅的，眼神有點空洞，感覺還沒回神，不禁莞爾，走過去輕輕拍上小智的背：  
「收工啦，累不累?」  
「還好還好。呼~終於過關了。」  
剛剛雋在發呆？不知道他在想什麼？原本就可愛的臉蛋，此時臉頰紅潤像小蘋果一樣，真的讓人好想捏一把。  
「走，換個衣服，等等帶你去吃好吃的~我今天要破戒怒喝珍奶！」  
「嘻嘻，你剛中午明明就喝一杯了~偉恩，你要小心啊，臉變圓了會不連戲~」  
「不管，今天真的耗太多體力了，要好好犒賞一下，順便把你養胖一點。」偉恩說著說著就真的往小智的臉頰捏了下去。

兩人收工後，一起去偉恩的私房美食小餐館，點了一桌滷味燙青菜魯肉飯貢丸面豬肝湯。偉恩發現小智雖然瘦，其實食量蠻大的，果然是吸收不好才吃不胖。小智進食速度很慢，吃飯一小口一小口，連咀嚼都細嚼慢嚥都很認真的樣子，讓偉恩聯想到捧著紅蘿蔔啃的小白兔。

「這間是我的愛店，旅遊書上都沒寫的，我常常自己跑來吃。好吃嗎？」  
「嗯嗯！他滷味超入味！台北很少找到這種味道，超好吃。」小智比了一個讚。  
「那以後我們可以常來~」  
「好啊~ 啊對了，等一下回去的時候，你把我丟在捷運站就好，我想去學校拿個東西。」  
「拿什麼東西?」  
「我的羊毛作業、編織作業還有一大堆哩哩扣扣*，我忘在學校了。這周末再不開始趕工，我會被老師殺死。」小智說著還故意睜圓眼睛又扯了扯嘴角，感覺真的作業要火燒屁股了。 (*哩哩扣扣:台語一堆小東西的意思)  
「我直接載你去學校拿啦，你一個人拎一大堆東西坐捷運超麻煩，我載你比較快。」  
「不用啦，你先回去休息，整天麻煩你不好意思……」  
「還在跟我客氣，蛤？我想順便回去看母校不行喔。」  
偉恩站起來要結帳，小智馬上衝過去搶先一步。  
「那這攤算我的，不可以讓你又出力又破費，好嘛好嘛~下次再給你請。」

結果去了學校，宋偉恩發現小智沒騙他，作業材料真的滿山滿谷，還好有跟他一起來，不然這一個人絕對拿不完。  
「這也太多了吧！！你作業是欠多久！」  
「哈哈哈，好像真的有點多齁？還好只是看起來很多，都蠻輕的~如果是石膏或陶土真的要重死~」

宋偉恩終於把人送到家，跟小智兩人大包小包又拎又抱的，手忙腳亂把東西搬進小智家裡。  
宋偉恩踏進來，第一件發現的事是……好像沒有甚麼可以落腳的地方，牆上、桌上、客廳地上，擺滿了各種小玩意兒，有玩偶、昆蟲爬蟲照片、公仔、復古裝飾品，還有一些東西實在奇形怪狀，不曉得為何要擺在家裡的那種。  
「抱歉，我家有點亂~你要喝水嗎?我去倒給你。」  
「啊好，謝謝。」  
宋偉恩在客廳裡走了一圈，發現房間格局跟自己住的那間有點不一樣，應該是因為面向大樓不同邊。突然偉恩眼睛被一個玻璃箱吸引，蹲下來在它前面看了很久。

「他們是不是很可愛~~」小智把水遞給偉恩，也蹲在偉恩旁邊，兩人一起看著玻璃箱裡的兩隻米色爬蟲類。  
「你竟然有養壁虎，也太大隻了吧。」  
「哈哈哈他們不是壁虎~是守宮~我有給它們取名字喔，這隻比較淺色的叫亞古獸，點點比較黑的是巴達獸~」  
這不是數碼寶貝裡面的怪獸名字嗎？宋偉恩聽到這小孩子氣的取名，忍不住笑出來：「那等你把牠養成戰鬥暴龍獸的時候，記得叫我來看。」  
「呵哈哈哈~好！啊，來幫牠們換個紙，牠們又便便了。」

小智開始整理起守宮的巢，把髒掉的鋪底餐巾紙撤掉，然後仔仔細細地鋪上新的，一邊整理還一邊偷摸裡面那兩隻大眼睛生物，自己玩得很開心。  
宋偉恩偷偷觀察著真實世界中的小智。小智這個人鬼靈精怪，活潑好動，喜歡些很特別的東西，講話很有梗，熱愛生活，心思細膩，喜歡到處遊玩，愛跟大家打鬧……跟于希顧的形象完全不同----所以拍戲的時候，那個從背後被抱住或被逼到牆角時會羞紅臉的他，還有被親吻被撫摸時眼神迷離誘人的他，到底是于希顧，還是也是真實的他？

「欸，你想餵牠們吃東西嗎?」  
「拿甚麼餵？」  
「等我一下喔……將將！用這個~」  
「靠！！那不是蟑螂嗎？」宋偉恩嚇得趕緊把水杯放在地上，整個人往後倒退一步。  
「哈哈哈~這是櫻桃紅蟑啦，不是一般家裡會看到的那種。你會怕蟑螂喔？哈哈哈哈哈哈」  
小智看到宋偉恩明明又高又壯那麼巨大一個人，卻一臉驚恐縮在地上瘋狂點頭的樣子，好像深怕小智不知道他害怕蟑螂一般。從來沒看過偉恩眼睛瞪那麼大，小智心想這人也太搞笑了，怎麼有點反差萌，哈哈哈。  
「你餵就好！不要靠近我！」  
「哈哈哈哈~你真的很誇張耶哈哈哈~」小智已經笑到快要斷氣，勉強忍住笑把蟑螂腳都拔掉之後放進飼養箱，看到宋偉恩睜著眼睛不可置信地看著他，而且還維持剛剛跌坐在地上的樣子，把小智逗得不行，一時心生調皮，轉身假裝從箱子裡抓了一隻蟑螂在手裡，整個人撲向偉恩要追他。  
「等一下！不要啊啊啊啊~~你走開！！黃雋智！！」  
偉恩被小智嚇得在客廳裡滿地跑，小智被樂得，已經笑到沒有聲音，笑到肚子太痛，需要一手扶著沙發緩緩。這個人真的太好玩了，哈哈哈。

「等一下，你是不是騙我？」宋偉恩發現不對勁，跑過去攤開小智的手，果然空空如也。小智另一隻手拍向偉恩的肩膀，表示『你現在才發現？』，嘴角都要笑裂了。  
「黃雋智，你完蛋了。」偉恩瞬間彎腰鑽進小智右邊腋下空檔，然後右手把小智攔腰抱起，像扛布袋一樣，小智頭朝下被偉恩橫扛在肩上。  
「嘿！！放我下來~宋偉恩~」  
「你死定了，竟敢騙我。陽台在哪裡？我要把你丟下去。」宋偉恩說著真的就往陽台走去。  
「宋大哥~饒命啊~我再也不敢了~」因為宋偉恩已經走出陽台，小智怕吵到鄰居，還不敢叫太大聲，只能輕輕拍宋大哥的背，希望放他一馬。  
「那你要答應我一件事我才要放你下來。」  
「好，你先放我下來~」雖然是四月的天氣，戶外的晚風還有些許春寒料峭，吹散了兩人剛剛玩鬧的幼稚。小智終於感覺被放下，腳踩到地面，抬起頭來發現自己被困在陽台跟偉恩龐大的身軀之間，偉恩兩手撐在兩邊護欄，小智完全沒地方跑。  
「你真的很壞，竟然拿蟑螂嚇我。」  
「好嘛，對不起。可是你剛剛真的超好笑哈哈哈。」  
宋偉恩露出哈士奇的下三白眼，近距離對著小智吠了兩聲兇狠的狗叫。

小智好久以前就想養哈士奇，但沒機會沒時間也沒地方，眼前的宋偉恩就是一隻如假包換的哈士奇犬，滿足了他一直以來的夢想，不但會撒嬌會討抱會嗷嗷叫，還會自己洗澡自己吃飯不用幫他弄狗屋，天底下哪有這麼好的事。只不過這隻哈士奇現在正氣噗噗就是了，哈。

「哈哈好~~狗狗乖~~麥生氣*~~」小智哭笑不得，摸摸偉恩的頭頂，就像在安撫狗狗一樣。宋偉恩本來就不是真的生氣，只是想要鬧小智，被摸頭了之後，表情逐漸變成嘟下唇裝可愛。 (麥生氣:台語別生氣)  
既然都被叫狗狗了，宋偉恩就順著小智配合演出，撒嬌地說：「那主人剛答應我的事情要做到。」  
「什麼事？」

「……想要……主人親一下。」

「……哪有這樣的……」小智臉一下子刷紅，兩隻原本就搭在偉恩肩上的手顯得手足無措。

「快~點~~你剛自己答應的~」  
小智兩道眉毛已經垂成八字，一臉無辜又猶豫，偉恩見狀把臉湊得更近，鼻子都要碰在一起。只見他突然換了低音嗓，誘惑地說：「我們今天都親這麼多了，你還怕喔？」  
小智心想宋偉恩真的好卑鄙，自己好不容易努力一個晚上都不要想起今天白天那些害羞的事，但他一句話就把自己的努力全毀……為什麼他可以這麼泰然處之，好像從頭到尾害羞的都只有自己一個人？

「嗯？會害羞？」宋偉恩勾起左邊嘴角露出壞笑，那副模樣讓小智覺得一瞬間看到項豪廷。  
「……好啦……宋偉恩…你是流氓…」  
小智終於鼓起勇氣，捧上宋偉恩的臉把他轉向一邊，緩慢地、輕柔地親在偉恩左臉頰上。小智感覺自己的臉此時應該紅得要滴血。  
偉恩用計得逞，笑得露出招牌酒窩：「那狗狗也可以親主人一個嗎？」

「……只可以親一個……」小智楚楚可憐的大眼睛看著偉恩。

「啵~」偉恩在小智臉頰上親了一聲好響亮。不知為何，偉恩總覺得此時帶著玩鬧意味的親吻，比較不會讓氣氛尷尬。  
宋偉恩忍不住抱住一臉被人欺負的小智，低頭看他。自從他第一次送小智回家之後，兩人道別之前的擁抱已成為每天的習慣，這確實讓他們更加熟悉彼此肢體接觸，有助於親密戲拋下羞恥心。只不過，今天的擁抱……似乎跟之前感覺哪裡不一樣？

「好了，不鬧你了，你不是還有很多作業嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「晚安，雋，不要太晚睡。」  
被攬在懷裡的小智，過了一會兒才抬頭看他，露出平日慧黠的笑容：「晚安，宋大哥也趕快去休息。」

宋偉恩回到家之後，攤坐在沙發上。剛剛小智真的臉紅了，他確定自己沒有看錯，那一瞬間彷彿看到于希顧的樣子，讓他有點分不清是現實還是在戲裡。任誰看到那樣萌萌的表情都會想欺負吧！都怪小智太可愛了，每次看到他就忍不住想要抱抱他、逗他玩，想聽他每次被逗樂的時候軟軟的笑聲。宋偉恩發現現在連兩人分開的時候，腦海裡也會常常看到他的身影，聽到他喊自己的聲音……

進入角色太深，原來是這種感覺嗎？ 


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

這天台北雨下個不停，然而並不影響劇組的進度，張瀚元經歷了一早上拍攝，現正坐在少小白店內一角中場休息，等等下午還要繼續拍跟香菇一起揭曉放榜的戲。瀚元此時靠在牆邊，手拿劇本，乍看之下很認真地在研究台詞，其實視線一直偷偷飄向不遠處的偉恩跟小智。

小智坐在店內落地窗邊的吧檯，背向窗外，偉恩面對他站著，兩人已經旁若無人有說有笑一陣子了，只見偉恩突然笑著靠小智越來越近，把他逼在吧檯邊動彈不得，又伸手騷小智腰上的的癢，小智原本就已經笑開的臉上更是擠出了一對魚尾紋，一邊哈哈大笑一邊軟軟地推著偉恩求饒。

應該不是錯覺，這兩個小朋友最近越來越黏了，瀚元心想。這兩隻從很久之前就已經看的出來感情很好，但是最近兩人之間的互動又昇華到另一個層次了，他發現小智跟偉恩講話的時候常常會不自覺出現撒嬌語氣，偉恩也只對小智用很溫柔的口吻說話，像是對待一個心肝寶貝那樣，但偉恩自己好像沒有發現。  
哇，他們真的好入戲啊，私下都是這樣的狀態的話，演戲的時候一定可以有很多令人驚艷的火花吧。  
瀚元突然對韋辰心裡感到有點不好意思。不是瀚元哥我不喜歡你，你也沒有不可愛，蘆筍現實生活中的互動也很棒啊！只是純粹覺得香菇他們可以把戲裡情感這麼無縫接軌的延續到戲外，還是第一次看到，覺得新奇。真好啊，兩個性格好又認真的青春少年，除了成為工作上的搭檔，還能成為彼此知己的話，絕對是美事一樁。

眼前兩人似乎打鬧夠了，沒了剛剛的活潑，突然氣氛安靜下來，好像開始在聊心事。兩個人從頭到尾都注視著對方的眼睛在說話，談話間，偉恩非常自然地整理小智後腦勺亂翹的頭髮，那動作之溫柔，眼神之深情，加上小智大大的眼睛看著偉恩，乖乖地讓人幫他順頭髮，畫面太過唯美，兩人周圍像是自動加了柔光濾鏡粉紅泡泡，看得元媽都有點害羞了。

等等等等等等……這兩隻該不會……真的談戀愛了吧？？  
不會吧……

元媽突然有發現新大陸的感覺。  
一旦出現這種想法，就覺得所有跡象都越看越可疑，太不尋常了。  
元媽暗自決定明天韋辰來的時候，一定要把他抓來好好問一問。

\------  
晚間23:15，台北的某間熱炒店。  
隨著時間越晚，店裡越是絡繹不決，上班族圍著一圈互相吐露生活困頓與工作苦水；坐在馬路邊幾桌是一群抽著菸看起來不好惹的中年男子，時不時喧嘩叫囂划酒拳；還有一些是大學生晚上不睡覺，非要狐群狗黨約了趴趴走、到處夜衝，好像非得這樣才算是青春過似的。各種來路的人聚集在此，杯盤交錯、酒盞相碰，所有煩惱似乎可以偷偷混雜在嘈雜人聲與酒氣沖天的空氣裡，逐漸淡出，煙消雲散。

「唉……吳念軒又遲到。」宋偉恩獨自坐一桌，無聊地玩桌上的玻璃杯，說好15分鐘前就該到的人，現在還沒出現。  
桌上的手機關著靜音，突然收到新訊息震動了一下，是小智傳來一個影片，裡面一隻哈士奇興致高昂的跟著電視裡的音樂唱歌，看起來十分樂在其中，但其實五音不全，是音不成調的破鑼嗓。小智訊息又傳來：『宋大哥，你下次練好再唱吼~』  
黃雋智這小鬼常常熬夜，現在這個時間對他來說，大概晚上才正要開始而已。『來啊，揪唱歌啊。』  
『不行，我還有很多作業T﹏T』  
『那你還在划手機？還不趕快去弄？』  
『:目』  
真的要被這小子氣笑了。

「嘿，等很久了嗎？」偉恩突然被拍了肩膀，才發現吳念軒來了。來人身上香水味很重，跟偉恩差不多高的身材，皮膚黝黑，戴了頂鴨舌帽，一來就邁開長腿逕自在偉恩旁邊的位置坐下。  
「等你啊，怎麼那麼久？我已經先點了。」  
「啊就劇組今天delay嘛，sorry囉。啊~超餓的，開動開動。」  
「還在拍上次你說的那部電影喔？」

吳念軒感覺真的餓了很久，筷子夾不停：「對啊，目前都蠻順利的，除了有時候受點皮肉傷，哈哈。導演人很不錯，劇組也感情好，大家工作起來蠻開心的，感覺下個月有機會殺青。啊你咧？拍純愛片好玩嗎？」  
「什麼純愛片……為什麼你講起來就怪怪的……我們是很認真的在戲裡談戀愛好嗎。」宋偉恩其實沒有很餓，只是為了陪吳念軒吃消夜才選了熱炒店，只啃了幾根青菜就覺得飽了。  
「欸，照片拿來看一下啦，我還沒看到你戲裡的愛人長什麼樣，我記得你說他叫黃…雋智？」  
宋偉恩翻到手機裡的相簿，直接把手機給吳念軒：「這裡面你自己看。不可以外傳喔，麻吉*才給你看的，被發現劇透我會被殺。」 (*麻吉:好朋友)  
「怎麼可能去亂講……欸欸欸，你們這麼勁爆喔？淦，你看起來也太色了吧！」  
宋偉恩豪不客氣地從吳念軒頭上巴了一掌：「你在說什麼啦！這齣戲裡面的角色就是要這樣啊。」  
「他真的長得還蠻好看的耶，很上相……哇，不得了，你一直吃人家豆腐。」吳念軒一邊滑相片一邊搖頭讚嘆。

宋偉恩這次倒是被說得有點害羞了。每次拍完親密戲，確實都有自己占了小智便宜的感覺，明明應該要有罪惡感，自己卻反而事後不斷回味兩人唇槍舌戰的情事------對，宋偉恩拍吻戲時因為太投入，伸了好幾次了舌頭，太明顯的幾次不幸被導演發現喊cut，所以他現在學會在兩人四唇相貼的狹小空間裡，像小蛇吐信，悄悄舔舐小智的上唇，像是要從神聖不可侵犯的神壇上偷取珍貴的聖水，犯罪一般的刺激使他欲罷不能。每當偉恩輕輕用舌頭推揉小智的唇，小智就會發出微不可辨的悶哼，那聲音很微小，導演聽不到，收音師收不到，是只屬於兩人的小秘密，每次偉恩成功地讓小智不自覺出現那聲音時，都有莫名成就感，明明知道攝影機在run，那麼多人在看，他就是想勾出小智更多沒人見過的模樣。被觀看的羞恥感反而讓他感到興奮。

吳念軒還在仔細研究一張蘆筍cp的浴室照，握在他手裡的偉恩手機突然震了一下，螢幕上方跳出一個來自〝雋〞的訊息。  
『給你看我剛弄好的~改天也幫你做一個 : D』

吳念軒覺得好像不小心撞見了別人的隱私，有點尷尬，偷瞄了一眼宋偉恩，發現他還看著旁邊無限遠的某處在發呆，吳念軒猶豫了一下，最後決定等那條新訊息通知過了時間，自己消失在邊框，才假裝沒看到似的把手機還給宋偉恩。  
「嗯~感覺你跟他默契應該不錯吧，不然真的拍不出這樣的感覺。」吳念軒心想，雋是誰？不記得有哪個人叫這名字。  
宋偉恩聽到這個問題，忽然嘴角無法克制地上揚，自己都控制不住豬哥笑：「喔對啊，我們現在已經超熟了~ 欸，都親那麼多次了，不熟也都熟透了好不好，呵呵呵呵。」

有鬼，這絕對有鬼。吳念軒半瞇著眼睛打量眼前這位笑得有點噁心的宋先生。認識宋偉恩這麼久，還從來沒見過他哪時候變成這副花癡樣，一副想炫耀又只能憋住，自己摀自己嘴，左手打右手，一個人演得可真精彩。吳念軒盯著宋偉恩笑咪咪的臉想，不得了了，才一個多月沒見，這人到底是發生什麼事？

桌上的手機震了一下，宋偉恩看了一眼，馬上點開剛傳來的訊息。吳念軒假裝夾菜，實則偷偷瞄向宋偉恩的手機螢幕，他發誓自己真的不是偷窺狂，他只是想知道到底是什麼人，可以讓宋偉恩此刻看著手機也可以燦笑成一朵花，如果這個笨蛋真的被壞人拐了才好救他啊！讓他驚訝的是，那訊息看起來像一個男生由下而上的死亡角度自拍照，頭上戴著一頂白色編織貝雷帽，擺出一個裝酷的表情。

「給你看，就是他，剛好還是我們學校工藝設計系的學弟，有沒有很巧？很會自己做東西，厲害吧！」當吳念軒還在慶幸宋偉恩應該沒有發現他意外看到他的私訊時，宋偉恩已經主動把手機再度湊到他面前，迫不急待想跟他分享那張熱騰騰的照片，訊息對話框上面的暱稱果然是〝雋〞。吳念軒突然覺得剛才擔心、尷尬的自己像個白癡。  
「他還很會畫畫、做陶藝，文筆很好，攝影也很厲害~喔喔對忘記說，他也當平面model，拍的照片都超帥啊~」宋偉恩一臉炫耀，開始淘淘不絕花式稱讚黃雋智。  
吳念軒聽著，偶爾點頭表示回應，覺得自己好像懂了，決定先顧肚子要緊，桌上一盤盤被他逐一消滅，等到清空的時候，宋偉恩也終於結束了他的黃雋智宣傳演說。

吳念軒拍了拍宋偉恩的肩膀：「看來你們相處得很好，這再幸運不過了，拍戲最怕遇到對手演員很難搞或不好相處了。兄弟，運氣不錯嘛。」吳念軒舉了裝麥茶的玻璃杯跟宋偉恩碰杯，敬他們各自的事業，「所以你最近……應該狀況比較好了？比較沒有發作了？」  
「嗯，已經一陣子沒有再出現那樣的狀況了。」  
「太好了。之前看你因為第一次接到主角，壓力很大感覺要喘不過氣的樣子，我真的有點擔心，很怕你又變得跟那個時候一樣……你看，這不是沒問題嗎？你沒有自己想的那麼弱啦。」  
宋偉恩淺淺地點點頭，像是要自己的好友不要掛心，又像是給自己默默鼓勵，隨後回了個微笑給吳念軒。那是一個真心的、你懂我的微笑。

看到兄弟擺脫陰霾，雨過天晴，還遇見一個可以讓他打開心扉的人，自然替他感到開心，但是吳念軒心中又隱隱覺得有些擔憂。

過去那件事，會不會還對宋偉恩有影響呢？


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

劇組拍攝的第30天。凌晨。  
小智今天難得犯了早醒失眠，不到早上5:00身體就自動甦醒，翻來覆去再也睡不著，死活又不甘願起來，躺在床上眼巴巴地看著天花板。他伸手把一隻大狗狗娃娃從床邊拖進棉被，又夾又摟地死死抱在懷裡，下巴一下又一下地戳已經被擠到變形的娃娃頭頂。

通常他的生理時鐘都是不到鬧鐘響絕不起床的，如果放假日肯定一路睡到太陽曬屁股，這次失眠，大概是因為昨天晚上一直作夢，整晚沒睡好，非常淺眠。人家都說日有所思，夜有所夢，現在拍戲進度如火如荼進行，幾乎和劇組每天都會遇到，所以晚上夢到在拍戲也是很理所當然的吧……但是，如果是夢到昨天的拍攝內容，就有點太害羞了……小智把整個臉都埋進狗狗玩偶的頭裡。

昨天他跟宋偉恩拍攝項豪廷發燒的親密戲，應該是他人生中有史以來最羞恥的經驗。那麼多工作人員在看，而他們要把自己最私密的一面攤在眾人面前，現在他自己都覺得不可思議，到底他們是怎麼完成的。一開始兩人當然多少有點害羞，但因為達不到畫面要求，兩人NG了很多次，宋偉恩後來跟他說『你就抓，直接抓下去不用怕』----言下之意，宋偉恩也會對自己直接來。

拍戲其實壓力很大的，整個劇組都在跟時間賽跑，而演員能做的就是盡量減少NG的時間。能有什麼辦法呢？劇情就到這裡了，身為演員就要有為藝術犧牲的覺悟。其實能跟宋偉恩搭檔真的非常幸運，他們個性一拍即合，宋偉恩又像個大哥哥一樣，時時照顧他、提點他、保護他，很多時候宋偉恩大概以為他做地神不知鬼不覺，其實自己早就發現了，像是中場休息補眠的時候，宋偉恩會偷偷幫他蓋外套；默默記住他學校要上早八的日子，凌晨收工明明宋偉恩也很累，還是堅持載他去上課；知道他喜歡吃些接地氣的食物，不知不覺宋偉恩已經帶他吃遍了台北各處隱藏的家常美食；每次拍戲不順被導演糾正的時候，宋偉恩一定在旁邊攬著他的手臂安慰他，給他力量……還有好多好多說不完，第一次拍戲就能跟這樣好的人一起工作，確實是不可多得的幸運吶。  
所以儘管發燒戲本質上像在一堆人面前裸奔，但因為對象是宋偉恩，小智可以很放心地把自己交給他，願意跟他一起接受拋開自我的挑戰。

躺在床上的小智閉上眼睛，腦中又浮現出昨天的情景：自己雙手被宋偉恩單手扣在背後，並且急迫地解自己扣子。被強壯的臂彎限制行動，又被強行拆禮物，十足的羞恥感。就算當下被困住，于希顧如果要掙脫，大可用膝蓋踹項豪廷努力反抗，但于希顧大概因為太驚訝一時沒反應過來，再加上項豪廷靠過來的鼻息直接噴在他的胸口上，就算沒有經驗，生理反應也會被挑起，理智隨之灰飛煙滅。  
雖然穿著金鐘罩，但說沒有感覺那是騙人的，保護裝置只是讓他們不要因為生理反應而在眾人面前尷尬，其實觸感和力道還是無法完全隔絕。別說于希顧了，小智當下完全體會角色的心情，因為當他跟宋偉恩進入狀況後，他發現自己開始被宋偉恩牽著鼻子走，誰叫宋偉恩用那種迷濛渴求的眼睛看著他，又讓他上碰了宋偉恩的私密處，還有宋偉恩那隻平時溫柔捏他臉、輕抱他的手，竟握住自己的命脈用力搓揉……當下的自己也漸漸熱血沸騰，連鼠蹊部都清楚感受到脈搏的跳動，胸口加快的心跳聲震耳欲聾，那時貼著自己胸膛的宋偉恩肯定聽到了。心跳不能控制，那不是演戲的一部份，想到被宋偉恩知道自己被他挑起慾望，當下讓小智又害怕又興奮，害怕他們下了戲會尷尬，卻又因為身體五感像是得到了前所未有的快樂，全部感官自動敞開，主動接納宋偉恩給他的一切刺激。〝互相幫忙〞了一陣，小智其實有點腿軟，明明想要放掉力氣，卻又要強撐著大腿，讓宋偉恩能好好靠在他的肩窩和他頭頸鑲嵌，進退維谷又無法宣洩的感覺十分窘迫，太多的窘迫累積到最後化成更多慾望，身體變得想要找尋更強烈的刺激作為突破的出口，宋偉恩好幾次用嘴唇撫上小智裸露的胸膛的時候，小智的身體也跟著往宋偉恩身上貼近，低頭試圖跟宋偉恩有更多的肌膚相親。好幾次都是宋偉恩強壯的左手偷偷撈住他，他才沒真的跌坐下去，如果那時真的軟腳坐上宋偉恩的腿，兩人因高度拉近應該不自覺就會接吻了，那種狀況下要是親上去，感覺真的會煞不住車……

好可怕。這些都是真實昨天才發生的事。

然而更可怕的是小智昨晚的夢。夢裡宋偉恩和他同樣是互相撫慰尋求解放，就跟拍戲的時候一樣，只不過……夢裡的他們action後才發現忘記穿金鐘罩，小智發現後慌張地極力用眼神示意宋偉恩，要他暫停，宋偉恩只用他那被慾望沖昏頭的表情對他微不可見地瞇眼，意思是來不及了，不能停，拉著小智的手直搗黃龍。明明是夢，現在回想起來觸感卻極為真實，宋偉恩的那裡……好大……驚人的手感直接將小智石化，完全無法思考，隨即宋偉恩粗暴地拉開小智褲頭拉鏈，伸進底褲裡捉住小智的命根，一輕一重地揉輾。那個從來沒有別人碰過，只有自己處理過的地方，被他平日敬愛的宋偉恩握住，一個充滿罪惡感的苗在小智心裡冒芽，把他自己嚇了一跳：想要被他碰觸更多……難道是身體得到了快感，已經不聽大腦使喚了？  
由於刺激太過震撼，夢裡的小智撐不了多久，感到快要瀕臨盡頭，他奮力捏住宋偉恩的手臂要他停手，他怎麼可以在劇組人員面前真正解放？只見宋偉恩仰頭，伸長脖子湊近小智左耳，以只有他們兩人聽得到的聲音說：

「雋，我愛你……給我……」，小智瞪大雙眼不可置信……

然後夢就醒了，然後沒有然後了。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!!!」小智把頭悶在狗狗娃娃裡面大聲叫喊，達到優良的消音效果。怎麼可以對人家產生這種奇怪的幻想？抱著娃娃往左滾一圈，往右滾一圈，最後攤成大字躺在床上。小智覺得自己好像有點搞混角色的心情跟現實了，現實中仔細想想，跟宋偉恩確實挺親密的，之前一直都認為是兩人為了要培養戲中情感，而且自己也不排斥，所以私下沒事就會摟摟抱抱甚至親臉頰，但是昨天的夢讓他發現事情可能沒有自己想的那麼簡單？還是這只是戲裡的移情作用，時間一到就會結束？或是單純的生理刺激影響心理？兩人昨天拍完沒有尷尬很久，很快又恢復平常的互動，宋偉恩看起來也很正常，但小智還是很好奇宋偉恩心裡當時在想什麼。

轉頭看向床頭櫃上的鬧鐘，已經快要7:30，該起來梳洗準備了。  
自從偉恩說想要每天送他回家，他們已經養成習慣，如果兩個人早上都要去片場，就會一起騎一台摩托車出發。小智一直以來都覺得這是防止睡過頭的好機制，如今做了這種夢，突然有點害怕面對宋偉恩本人，不知道要用什麼臉對他。

然而該來的還是會來，小智整裝完畢，吐出一口氣打開家門，看到宋偉恩跟平常一樣靠在走廊牆邊滑手機等他。  
「齁~~~~~~~嗨~」宋偉恩一邊打哈欠一邊揮手道早安，嘴巴都來不及合起來，變成一個扭曲的嘴型，完全沒有一個男偶像該有的樣子。  
因為昨天結束得晚，大概宋偉恩也沒睡多久，一看就是沒完全醒，連眨眼睛的速度都變得非常緩慢，好像眼皮都要黏在一起，儘管有點疲憊，他還是對小智露出一個陽光的瞇瞇眼笑臉，一臉憨傻。  
「早。」小智看到熟悉的笑容心裡暖烘烘。宋偉恩看到小智要綁鞋帶，很順手地幫他接過包包，掛在自己身上。  
眼前的宋大哥還是那個呆呆的、很溫柔的哈士奇，一點都沒變，只有他們兩個獨處的時候宋偉恩從來都不顧形象。小智心中暗笑自己愚昧，早上想那些是幹什麼，再怎麼說那都是夢，一定是因為太頻繁看到對方了，此刻的自己應該好好享受和宋偉恩合作的愉快氣氛就好，如果想太多導致演戲狀態不好，豈不是會拖累偉恩？

「你好了？走吧。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh~ no~ 我自己也不知道何時才會完結  
> 還沒看到盡頭啊(抱頭)  
> 新手寫文+社畜覺得一切進度非常緩慢XD  
> 大家如果喜歡的話幫我按愛心或留言喔~  
> 有人支持是寫文的動力 : D


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

立夏剛過，濕熱的亞熱帶氣息迫不急待壟罩台北盆地，春天的尾巴早就銷聲匿跡，行人紛紛換成清涼裝扮。還好今天是在室內拍戲，外頭已經開始了標準的台北式悶熱。

離開始拍攝還有一段時間，小智閒著沒事，拿起相機東拍西拍。  
小智從以前就很喜歡攝影。攝影對他來說像寫日記，可以記錄生活點滴，捕捉稍縱即逝的片刻，只要相機在手就會不自覺對生活細節敏感，一般人視而不見的東西，對小智來說其實都有生命，只不過它們是以一個無聲的姿態宣揚它們的理念，因此小智喜歡蹲在路邊和被雨水壓彎的小花說話；偷偷拍下垃圾桶裡被遺棄的大熊玩偶，當它哭訴的聽眾；也喜歡收集鄉野市井間的小幽默、各種日常軌跡中平凡又獨特的影子。誰說生活很無趣？在小智眼裡，生活處處是驚奇，不用花錢的藝術表演時時在身邊各個角落上演。  
他也喜歡拍人像，因為人的表情肢體細微多變，往往有許多情緒和隱藏背後的暗示。  
小智偷偷用他的二手底片機，紀錄起片場眾人工作時的神情：導演正在和幾個小組的組長確認細節，四人圍成一圈，認真地看對方說話；攝影師跟燈光師一起調現場設備，請工作人員坐在定點測光，各司其職；道具組忙著綁塑膠袋兔子，擺設桌上的參考書；化妝師姊姊在一旁幫宋偉恩上妝，小姊姊手上道具五花八門，熟練又快速地換不同工具做最後修飾。  
小智雖然不太懂化妝，但他感覺跟自己平常畫畫有幾分異曲同工，差別在於，畫畫在下筆之前是坦蕩蕩的白紙一張，從零開始；在人臉上化妝，則是下筆前就有這個人天生骨架的個性和脾氣，上色與修容目的只是試圖凸顯或改變這個人的氣質，可以為角色增添說服力，在髮型造型的搭配下，將角色的靈魂嫁接到演員身上，讓演員更容易融入角色。從這個層面上的意義來說，替人化妝更像幫陶器上釉彩，都是有了原本的雛形，後來才再添加色彩個性的。  
宋偉恩素顏的時候其實就已經很好看，未上色的胚子很有個人特色，皮膚也很好，不過為了變身為項豪廷，還是需要強調一下角色活潑朝氣的特質。偉恩此時保持著靜止不動，閉著眼睛等待化妝的過程，臉上沒有任何表情。他細長的單眼皮輕顫，纖長的睫毛跟著微微撲閃，細細密密地鋪蓋過下眼瞼還綽綽有餘，窗外的光線灑在偉恩的臉上，看起來臉上所有的小細毛都像在發光。

小智忍不住偷偷拍了好幾張安靜的宋偉恩，畢竟要他這麼乖、不亂動這麼久真的難得。

宋偉恩不笑的時候看起來很有距離感，一副生人勿近，那張臭臉加上讓人感到烏雲罩頂的身長，估計三歲小娃看到都要被嚇哭，但其實跟他熟了就知道，宋偉恩善良單純，很有想法，也有耐心，如果他沒有那麼愛扯黃色笑話的話，一定會是個好老師。

偉恩似乎感到注視的目光，睜開一隻眼睛：「你在偷拍我喔？」  
「哪有偷拍，我在記錄你難得帥的樣子。」  
「欸欸欸，什麼意思，我無時無刻都很帥好不好？」要不是化妝師姊姊還沒結束，不能亂動，宋偉恩大概早就已經用他粗壯的手臂給小智鎖喉。  
「是誰平常早上要出發的時候老是一臉眼睛睜不開啊~？是誰平常很愛到處捏別人胸還笑得很變態啊~？」小智見他此時不能亂動，開始肆無忌憚說宋偉恩壞話，一邊不忘拍下宋偉恩現在想起來揍人又動彈不得的窘臉。化妝師姊姊在一旁感覺被閃得眼睛很痛，突然手速有如神助，迅速完成最後的修飾工作，迫不急待把宋偉恩趕走。  
重獲自由的宋偉恩，大步流星往小智走去要逮人：「來，剛才誰說想被捏胸的？自己過來。」  
「才沒有人這樣說，宋偉恩你白癡喔。」，小智知道自己要完了，乾脆破罐子摔破，一邊回嗆，手上相機還是沒停，這段拍出來的宋偉恩大概都會是糊的，但是小智就是好想記錄下此刻偉恩對他壞笑又寵溺的表情。鏡頭裡的畫面最後黑掉了，光線全被宋偉恩的胸給封死，小智眼睛一離開觀景窗，發現自己落入了宋偉恩手中，兩邊臉頰被偉恩兩手捏住，被迫和偉恩對看。

宋偉恩挑了右邊眉毛：「剛偷拍了我什麼帥照？拿出來我看看。」  
「這底片機啦，還要洗照片齁。」宋偉恩臉靠太近了，鼻子聞到宋偉恩身上熟悉的氣味，小智竟下意識想要閃避眼神。  
宋偉恩裝兇不過三秒，馬上又變回撒嬌哈士奇本性，「那你洗出來我要看。」，標準下唇嘟嘟嘴又跑出來了，兩隻手乞憐地垂垂放在下巴。  
小智突然被大狗狗一般的宋大哥萌到，心裡想笑，但還是一臉傲嬌，「你明明也有很多偷拍我的，拿來交換才要給你看。」  
「那還是不要好了，我偷拍的那些要自己偷偷藏起來。」像在市場殺價的大媽，不滿意老闆的開價，決定拉倒，宋大哥演技逼真，轉身要走。   
「欸~宋偉恩你很小氣耶，都不給我看~」

「于希顧、項豪廷，準備了喔。」聽到副導叫喚的聲音，兩人趕緊進入乖寶寶工作模式就定位。  
今天要拍于希顧在學校幫項豪廷複習功課，項豪廷憋了太久的慾望，想偷親卻失敗的段落。

小智自從說服自己拍情慾戲會有生理反應很正常之後，後來的幾場親密戲拍攝反而心裡沒有負擔，每次看到宋偉恩一秒入戲成項豪廷，小智心中的于希顧也會自動上線，他們在每次action的瞬間馬上進入戀人的狀態，變成互相渴求的一對。  
小智告訴自己，被摸、被親還可以不被影響的話肯定不是人類，那些都是正常的生理反應，乾脆放開來，讓身體自由地順應宋偉恩的動作回應。

說不享受那樣限定戀愛一般的感覺是騙人的，被愛、被照顧、被渴望的熱火燒灼，就算只限於這個夏天，也讓人幸福地沉溺其中，他告訴自己盡管把握這份私密、曇花一現的美好即可，因為這些終究只是拍戲，時間過了自然就會恢復正常。小智覺得自己好像悟通了演愛情戲的心路歷程，感覺自己成長了。

「項豪廷，你這邊不可以太搞笑，不要嘟嘴，要認真被他的唇吸引過去的感覺。」導演略為中氣不足的柔和嗓音在一旁不斷修正宋偉恩的動作。  
宋偉恩右手撫著小智的臉龐，拇指輕按在他嘴角，慢慢越靠越近，近得已經可以看到宋偉恩臉上的汗毛。  
「噗。」小智忍不住笑場。看到平常傻裡傻氣、有時候講話很沒形象的宋偉恩，突然這麼深情的樣子，不知為何就讓他忍俊不住。  
「笑什麼啦？每次要弄你就一直笑。」  
「就太熟了啦，很奇怪。」小智小小聲地說。宋偉恩露出不能理解的表情，原本抬高的眉毛降到眼窩：「早知道就不要跟你那麼熟。」  
「來不及了，我現在看到你就想笑~」  
宋偉恩原本就半瞇的眼睛又闔得更小，無奈地看著憋笑微微抽搐的小智，等他的笑點退潮，小聲悄悄話：「再害羞就揍你喔。」

小智自己也不明白怎麼回事，但今天宋偉恩只要靠近到快要親上去的距離時，肚子裡就像有一群蝴蝶飛舞，令他躁動難耐，坐立不安。明明前幾次拍了更火辣的親密戲都很放得開，為什麼這種淡淡的感情戲反而卡關了？  
越想越搞不懂。正式開始時，小智總算努力控制自己，順利達到導演要的鏡頭，補完需要的鏡位。

後面幾場沒有于希顧的戲份，大都是項豪廷跟其他配角要忙，小智終於逮到機會把在片場遊蕩的劉韋辰找來問事。畢竟同樣在這齣戲裡面跟男生演cp，又跟他年齡相仿，小智找不出更好的人選陪他討論心中的疑惑了。

「你問我跟志剛哥拍完浴室的戲會不會尷尬？不會啊，我覺得我們兩個雖然平常不會對這方面討論很多，但是那天比想像中順利耶，拍完當下只有感覺〝Yes！完成了！〞，覺得很爽，哈。」劉韋辰誇張地勾手臂，露出孫博翔的招牌笑容。  
「不是啦！誰問你浴室，」小智打了劉韋辰肩膀，「我是說一般吻戲啦。」  
「吻戲？我覺得第一次最尷尬吧，畢竟剛開始會有點怕冒犯志剛哥，但越後面越習慣，哈，我們現在都先討論好等下先左邊、右邊再中間這樣~你們不是嗎？」  
小智不知何時已經開始在咬大拇指指甲，「我們……不太會討論，好像……都在聊天？頂多試戲的時候先大方向對一下動作，沒有討論那麼細。」  
「是喔？這樣你們很有默契耶，我以為你們是有討論好的，完全看不出來。」劉韋辰一手抱胸一手摸下唇，「那不然你跟項豪廷會尷尬嗎？」  
「尷尬……應該算……不太會吧？但是，最近我只要看到他臉靠過來，就很想笑，不知道為什麼。」  
「喔，我知道，因為我看到你也會很想笑啊，呵哈哈哈哈！」  
「吼，你很煩耶，那不一樣啦！」  
劉韋辰挑了挑眉毛：「哪裡不一樣？」  
「哪裡不一樣？」，小智皺了眉頭，很認真思考，歪了一下頭，「就……我也不知道啦……」  
「唉呦，反正你們高中的戲份都要結束了，你想親，也沒剩幾次給你親了啦~」  
「劉韋辰哩北七*，要親也不是跟你親！」 (哩北七：台語你白癡)  
「誰？我？我才不要親你！嘔~~~~~~」劉韋辰誇張地在旁邊做出要嘔吐模樣。小智受不了劉韋辰耍白癡，抓著他的肩，提了膝蓋要踢他屁股，被劉韋辰迅速閃開，「黃雋智，色瞇瞇，頭腦裡面都不知道裝什麼~」  
小智衝上去搥他，「你很煩耶~劉韋辰才是變態~」

劉韋辰不愧平常有在練，身手矯健，一溜煙就跑走了，躲到一個偏遠的角落柱子後，偷偷掏出口袋裡的手機，傳了訊息給張瀚元：

『志剛哥~你上次問我的事情 我認真覺得是真的 敢不敢來賭一把？』


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

小智那天心中冒出的疑問，過了幾個禮拜依舊沒有解答，而且反而越想越在意，好幾次在跟宋偉恩試戲的時候只要到了深情的橋段，小智就頻頻笑場，被宋偉恩捏了好幾下屁股處罰。  
奇怪，他可以跟宋偉恩像平常一樣打鬧、垃圾話，但是一看到宋偉恩正經起來進入項豪廷模式，對自己深情款款，就覺得哪裡怪怪的，心中充滿異樣感。

跌跌撞撞地還是來到這一天。

六月天氣溼熱，為了拍戲還是要穿上冬衣，圍上圍巾，小心翼翼呵護項豪廷與于希顧在冷冽冬日裡剛萌芽的愛的火苗。宋偉恩跟黃雋智開心地錄花絮，捏了最醜的鬼臉，自拍甜蜜蜜的小情侶接吻照。

等到今天拍完，高中時期的戲真的就結束了。

這個夜晚是香菇最甜蜜的時光。項豪廷在腳踏車停車格偷吻于希顧，這是他們第二次接吻，于希顧沒有反對，他回應給項豪廷的笑容，就是他表示接納這份關係的許可，項豪廷的感情不再是單向追逐，它終於在于希顧心裡找到落腳處。  
他們大晚上在台北某條馬路上騎了不知道幾遍U-bike，從馬路這頭騎到那頭，繞了一圈回到原點，跟著攝影師一起一遍又一遍，路上風景再平凡不過，但是因為跟心愛的人在一起，什麼風景都比不上眼裡的對方。  
他們跑到北投山區小路盡頭的私密景點，享受兩人霸佔一處秘密基地的猖狂。腳下整片城市的微光，萬家燈火閃爍如天上星光熠熠，都是項豪廷想要送給于希顧的禮物。于希顧這麼好的人，他值得世上所有美好的東西，所有的溫柔，所有的愛，項豪廷甚至懷疑自己是否是真的可以擁有擁有于希顧的幸運？他想要給于希顧所有自己可以給的東西，為他摘天上的月亮，為他取千年才開一次的花，什麼回報都不要，他只求于希顧可以開心地笑，永遠、永遠快樂地活著。

這個願望是多麼的卑微，然而老天爺竟然狠得下心拒絕。  
項豪廷跟于希顧過了今晚，他們將天人永隔，永遠被拆散。

山上這個場地沒有光害，天空萬里無雲，滿天星斗在他們來到山上之前早已自己就定位，好像它們也知道今天是香菇在一起的最後一天，特地提前為他們點亮夜空。觀景台木棧平台上布置了昏黃的燈球，在地上排成的大愛心，此刻看起來反而椎心刺骨。

宋偉恩發現自己的心情越來越低落，到山上之後就開始胃痛。在戲裡深深愛了一個人那麼久，就算拍攝時間只有兩個月左右，于希顧在他心裡彷彿已經烙下一整年的印記，已經深深在心上刻著他的模樣，而那個模樣……似乎和雋一模一樣。被燙傷的心，沒有解藥，無法治療，他也不想被治療，如果項豪廷對于希顧的愛對他而言是一種會耗盡他性命的毒藥，就算知道喝下的結果，他仍然會毫不猶豫地做出同樣的選擇。  
\----就算會粉身碎骨，他仍然會選擇飛蛾撲火，擁有過至死不渝的愛情，足以作為一輩子最驕傲的事，而一輩子到底有多長，再也不重要了----

「宋偉恩，你還好嗎？」小智看今天宋偉恩一直有點恍惚，擔心他是不是身體不舒服，走過來坐在宋偉恩身旁。宋偉恩擠了一個大大的笑容給他：「我沒事。」  
小智沒有多說什麼，只將左手覆上偉恩右手，無聲的安慰他。

雖然宋偉恩什麼都沒有說，但小智大概猜到了。

山上看夜景這場戲，劇本很甜，在戲裡是香菇以情侶身分第一次約會，但對演員來說是殘忍的，對他們來說這是最後溫存的時光，他們此刻不再是以香菇的身分感受，而是用真實世界宋偉恩跟黃雋智的平行時空時區來計算，所有別離前的不捨湧上心頭，快要被淹沒，無法呼吸。

那種感覺，就像是今晚過後，他就要跟宋偉恩分手一般。  
那種感覺，就像是今晚過後，他就要跟黃雋智分手一般。

「action。」

宋偉恩緩緩吻上了黃雋智的唇。這個吻不帶任何一點情慾，只是淡淡的，留戀的，維持了很久，像是要對對方說出重要誓言一般地慎重。宋偉恩在吻上之前就閉上了眼，因為是最後一次了，他想要用身體的感覺把此刻的吻仔仔細細地刻在腦海中，想要永遠記住這個人的唇的溫度和觸感。

而這個人，是黃雋智。是他的雋。

不是于希顧。

是吧，自己早該察覺到了吧。他的心早就被黃雋智占滿了，所有項豪廷對于希顧的愛，追根究底，只是宋偉恩對黃雋智感情的延伸，是他心中早已開花結果的樹上，其中一朵小花罷了。自己竟然騙了自己那麼久啊，宋偉恩。

黃雋智看著輕輕吻上自己的項豪廷。他想要珍惜于希顧和項豪廷之間最後的時光，他也捨不得放下自己與宋偉恩之間像夢一般的情感。眼前正吻著自己的人，是那個總是對他溫柔體貼的宋偉恩。

宋偉恩現在心裡難過嗎？是否跟自己一樣心裡又酸又澀？

黃雋智閉上了眼睛。感受兩人一致的呼吸。

宋偉恩的大手輕輕握住黃雋智放在腿上的小手。

神啊，請求您賜給我們一個奇蹟，讓于希顧跟項豪廷在平行時空裡能夠永遠在一起不分離，相守到老。  
神啊，求求您，您能聽到我們的請求嗎？

\--- 

這晚拍攝結束，已經凌晨2:00。  
宋偉恩跟黃雋智還無法脫離情緒，一時都說不出話，宋偉恩把身子倒向對方，側臉躺在黃雋智大腿上。太難受了，太難受了。宋偉恩感覺自己只要說一句話眼淚就會奪眶而出。  
黃雋智緩緩摩挲宋偉恩的手臂，他知道偉恩需要時間，而自己現在最重要的就是陪著他，不要讓偉恩覺得連在現實世界中也被拋下。  
過了好一會兒，宋偉恩覺得終於心情平復點了，才拉著黃雋智回家。

兩人一路上都沒說話，黃雋智坐在宋偉恩機車後座，靜靜環抱著偉恩。三更半夜的台北街道，車流稀少，好多紅綠燈也休息了，只剩下黃色燈一閃一閃，宛如這城市進入沉睡的均勻呼吸聲。

黃雋智又想起于希顧和項豪廷。不管兩個人的愛情再怎麼貞堅不移，轟轟烈烈，炸出滿夜空的煙花，愛得耀眼奪人，只要其中一人遭測不幸而死，所有曾經的興奮狂歡躍騰都瞬間變成一把匕首插在心上，讓活著的那人一輩子抱著孤獨的疤痕老去，而這撕心裂肺的痛苦，對這整個城市而言微不足道，這個世界不會明瞭，太陽照樣東昇西落，四季依舊交換輪替，時間不會因此而停止，愛情的結束，像一朵花的枯萎，輕得幾乎聽不到。  
黃雋智自己扮演的角色是逝去的一方，尚且感慨、痛苦如此，那宋偉恩活過一遍項豪廷的前段人生，把自己塞進喪失戀人的情緒中，要怎樣才能承受這像是別人又像是自己的苦痛？

兩人還是一句話都沒說，黃雋智偷偷地觀察宋偉恩，他看起來十分疲憊。宋偉恩一如往常把人送到家門口，黃雋智看著宋偉恩的臉龐，緊緊抱住了他，像是要把自己揉進對方身體裡，想要把自己的力量傳給他，宋偉恩也同樣緊緊回抱，把頭埋進黃雋智的頭髮堆，宋偉恩好希望時間永遠凍結在此刻。

此時無聲勝有聲，他們想對彼此說的話，都由彼此的體溫傳遞到心裡了。  
沒事，有我在。

他們擁抱了好久，終於鬆開彼此，宋偉恩忍不住摸摸黃雋智的頭，兩人才依依不捨地分別。

\-----

宋偉恩回到家整理一番，梳洗完畢，都已經3:30了。身體極度疲倦，躺在床上許久，腦海裏面卻像過電影一般，所有過去的畫面一一湧現，絲毫無一點睡意，像是靈魂掙扎著要到身體外面。  
宋偉恩想起和黃雋智認識、拍戲、一起回家、一起玩鬧的所有片段。  
他一直認為好的演員就是要投入自己的全部，身體的每一個部分，每一條皺紋每一根髮梢，還有身體這個容器裡的空間，都要把原本的宋偉恩暫時撤換掉，將戲中角色的靈魂放入身體，毫不保留地去過項豪廷的人生、去體驗高中生活、去愛于希顧。  
但當宋偉恩發現自己真的喜歡上黃雋智的當下，心裡閃過的火花，瞬間被自己是個失職演員的自責感所撲滅。這種感覺像公器私用，假借名義，自私又卑鄙。宋偉恩不知道該怎麼辦。

他又失眠了。

這時間不曉得那個人睡了沒？宋偉恩拿起手機，打開臉書對話框，果然看到黃雋智顯示正在線上，猶豫了許久，宋偉恩敲了幾個字過去。 

『你還沒睡喔？』  
『還沒~ 不過我刷好牙了😊』這小子竟然秒回。  
『那你趕快睡啊』  
『你還不是一樣~你還說我』宋偉恩正想回嗆，打字到一半，小智又傳來：『睡不著嗎？』

這個人也太敏感，宋偉恩不記得有跟小智說過自己失眠的事，亂猜猜中的？

『你怎麼知道我睡不著？』  
『欸欸 那你等我一下 我有一個助眠的好東西給你看 等我一下喔』

到底是什麼神奇的好東西，拜託不要是蟲子照片之類的。宋偉恩就這樣看著小智線上狀態逐漸變成〝5分鐘前在線上〞，沒半點消息，心想這小子該不會跌到馬桶裡去了吧。正想著要不要叫他別忙了趕緊去睡，突然小智傳來訊息：『我在你門外~~』

？？不是只是要傳照片而已嗎？跑到他門口來做什麼？宋偉恩驚覺自己此刻幾乎是裸體的狀態，趕緊把衣服穿上，去幫小智開門。一開門，映入眼簾的不是小智，是一隻巨大的白色狗娃娃，狗娃娃的臉是閉著眼睛、幸福笑的表情，娃娃右手像是在按著隱形的電鈴，「叮咚叮咚，請問哈士奇先生在家嗎？」  
躲在娃娃背後的是戴著黑框眼鏡的小智，他穿著整套格子睡衣、白襪跟黑色拖鞋，這時才從娃娃背後露出半顆頭，對著宋偉恩笑瞇了眼睛。  
宋偉恩突然覺得原本心裡的落寞都被趕跑了，忍不住被逗笑：「在家啊，你幹嘛跑上來啦！」  
「哈，因為要拿我的寶貝給你啊，還好我還記得你跟我說你住哪間~」  
「什麼寶貝？」  
「登稜~這個啊~他是小狗來福~晚上抱著或夾著睡都很舒服喔~我可以借你！我都有幫他洗澡你放心~」小智說著把手上那隻大狗娃娃晃了晃，狗娃娃應該有點年紀了，縫線有些地方脫了線，棉線隨著黃雋智搖晃跟著飄啊飄。小智用兩隻手給狗狗做了個連續拍手的動作，嘴巴不忘幫它配著可愛又謎樣的聲音。

這樣真的太犯規了。

「外面很熱，你先進來啦，我冷氣都要跑光了。」  
「咦？我可以進去嗎？哇，打擾了~」這小子看起來就很想進來參觀啊！宋偉恩在內心扶額。  
小智抱著來福登登登地跑進來，「宋偉恩你家裡也太乾淨了吧？好厲害！」  
「是你家太亂。」  
「哈，我一點點亂而已~它們自成一種藝術的排列~它們自有命運的安排~」  
「噗。夠了，它們只是在等你哪天連要進房間都沒路可走的時候，才要整理而已。」  
「啊，被發現了。」  
宋偉恩打了一下黃雋智的肩，誰叫他這麼讓人不省心。  
宋偉恩用眼睛指了指小智懷裡的狗娃娃，「啊你真的要把它借我喔？」小智點點頭，把來福伸出去要給偉恩。  
宋偉恩猶豫了一下，換了撒嬌的語氣說：「可是它不會摸頭，我要有人摸我的頭才睡得著耶。」  
「蛤？？」  
小智傻住，宋偉恩一個箭步瞬間關了電燈，在漆黑的客廳中把小智從正面連人帶娃一起環腰抱起，運到自己臥室。因為是自己家，黑漆漆的，動線還是一清二楚。  
「欸欸欸，宋偉恩！你要幹嘛？！」

宋偉恩小心翼翼把人放下，讓小智坐在自己大床的床緣，宋偉恩維持著彎腰的姿勢，雙手撐在小智兩邊。房間裡只有一盞牆角的昏黃小夜燈，還有窗外透過紗質窗簾過濾進來的一抹沉靜的藍。  
宋偉恩覺得自己很卑鄙，連他自己也不知道自己在幹嘛，但是現在時間太晚了，思緒有點打結，只是本能地行動了，一心只想把眼前的人留在身邊。他的心跳好快。

「你自己說要把寶貝借我啊，我這不是接收了嗎？我的寶貝。還附贈一隻狗。」

小智從沒想過宋偉恩會這麼厚臉皮，一瞬間脖子、耳朵到臉頰都在發燙，還好現在房間昏暗，宋偉恩看不到。宋偉恩靠得太近，他順毛的頭髮已經要碰到自己的瀏海，還有宋偉恩沐浴乳的香氣，都讓小智明明坐著卻覺得渾身無力腿軟，一根手指頭也動不了。

宋偉恩在昏暗中看到了小智失神的表情，那雙平常充滿朝氣的大眼睛，此刻充滿了疑惑，竟是一番楚楚動人的神態。

好想吻他。  
想把他占為己有。

但是……

不行……  
不能這麼衝動……很多事情還沒想清楚……

如果雋沒有跟他一樣的想法，他們可能會連朋友都做不成。

只要有一點點這樣的可能，他都不能冒險……

宋偉恩低頭看了會兒自己的腳趾，手暗暗地在小智看不到的地方捏住床單，讓自己冷靜，再抬頭時已變回平時的笑臉，「鬧你的啦~你今天就留下來陪我嘛~你都特地跑上來了，拜託~~嗷嗚。」說著已經蹲在地上，像狗狗一樣兩隻前爪搭在小智腿上撒嬌。  
「……喔……好啦……我怎麼覺得好像被綁架一樣……」小智覺得連偉恩搭在自己腿上的地方也在發燙，一時反應不過來，只能呆呆地將來福摟得更緊，都快忘記自己是因為擔心偉恩才來關心他的。  
「反正明天我們難得都是休息日，你也不用去學校。」宋偉恩見小智答應了，難掩開心，一邊用輕鬆口吻扯東扯西，一邊在櫃子裏面翻找要給小智的棉被跟枕頭，「你那麼瘦，絕對我們兩個人還空間綽綽有餘，我之前為了不讓腳超出床邊，特別買了加大的。」  
小智被強行留宿，眼睛盯著忙著拿東西的偉恩。宋偉恩為什麼對自己的行程這麼瞭若指掌？而且想到要跟宋偉恩兩個大男人擠在一張床上，肚子裡的躁動感又出現了----跟最近拍戲兩人太靠近的時候一樣----還有這個房間昏暗的氣氛，加上剛剛宋偉恩的表情，讓小智不合時宜地想起之前做的春夢。

\----剛剛宋偉恩看起來非常認真，一點都不像在開玩笑。

小智把頭埋進來福臉上，希望可以靠它幫自己臉降溫。呼，冷靜。

宋偉恩幫小智把棉被枕頭鋪好，拍拍床鋪示意他躺好。  
「關燈囉。」宋偉恩把小夜燈關掉。小智已經摘掉眼鏡，抱著來福，一躺下來就不自覺在床上小幅滾動，「你的床很好躺耶，好舒服喔。」  
「廢話，我特別挑的耶，」宋偉恩身體轉向右邊看向小智，滿臉幸福：「喜歡的話你每天都來我這裡躺啊。」  
「……」  
小智被這句話定住，不敢轉向宋偉恩，全身只有眼珠子敢轉到左邊，擺出一個生氣的表情瞥了宋偉恩一眼，嘟著嘴小聲咕噥：「早知道讓你自己失眠到天亮就好了……」  
黃雋智此刻的表情配上他僵硬的肢體實在太有趣，宋偉恩又發出他平常野獸般的嘶嘶笑。世界上要去哪裡找第二個像黃雋智這樣可愛的人呢？

宋偉恩看著黃雋智一會兒，換了副認真的神情：「雋，謝謝你，謝謝你今天一直陪在我身邊。」  
小智把身體轉向宋偉恩，懷裡還抱著來福，但剛剛的嘟嘟嘴還在，「不客氣~今天你也一直陪著我啊。」

那如果我想要你一輩子都陪在我身邊的話，你也願意嗎？

宋偉恩想問卻問不出口。

「你很常失眠喔？」小智的眼睛詢問地看著他。  
「嗯，之前有時候會。還有壓力大的時候。」  
「難怪，我記得拍攝前期你真的好幾次早上看起來黑眼圈超重，到片場之前看起來很萎靡，不過後期我感覺你狀況越來越好了。」  
「嗯。」  
「你真的跟我以前在學校看到的樣子差很多耶。」  
宋偉恩拉了一下自己的被子，「嗯？你以前有看過我？」  
「你在學校算蠻有名的吧，你不知道嗎？畢竟在學期間就有戲劇作品的人不多。你之前在學校看起來就是一臉耍酷的樣子，感覺很兇，哈。」  
宋偉恩一臉無奈，「哪有兇，你亂講，我只是沒表情而已。」  
小智水汪汪的眼睛在窗外月光映照之下更柔和了，好像可以抱住整個世界的寂寞，「那你以後要常笑，嘻嘻。宋大哥要天天開心喔。」

要是平常，宋偉恩早就伸手去摸小智的頭或是捏他臉，但現在兩個人躺在床上，宋偉恩不敢碰他，他怕這種氛圍下只要一碰觸，自己就會控制不住，宋偉恩兩隻手死死地裹在自己棉被裡，只露出一顆頭對著小智笑。如果可以天天看到你，我當然天天開心。

他們就這樣在床上隔著隱形的銀河，互相遙望，靜靜地看著對方，許久無話。  
明明很靠近，卻又很遙遠。

一股落寞油然而生，甚至開始在眼裡聚集。小智不知道這是甚麼感覺。  
為什麼宋偉恩看起來那麼寂寞？

小智往偉恩的方向挪了挪，伸出來福的手，用娃娃的軟掌摸摸偉恩頭頂，「宋大哥睡吧，晚安。」  
宋偉恩皺了一下鼻子，閉上眼睛：「雋，晚安。」

黃雋智把頭靠在宋偉恩的棉被繭外，閉上眼睛。  
結果來福還是自己在抱啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫他們的時候 常常會覺得愛情真美好啊~~  
> 不過怎麼樣都是甜不過現實中的恩智兩人  
> 小情侶太會了


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

宋偉恩從沒睡得那麼沉過，早上八點生理時鐘自己醒來，久違的神清氣爽，明明沒睡多久，卻覺得清醒異常。

但是……好像哪裡怪怪的，為什麼身體重重的？

低頭定睛一看，才發現有個人像無尾熊抱樹一樣，一手一腳跨在自己身上，頭靠在自己胸口，發出安穩的呼吸聲，像個小baby。昨天拿給這傢伙的棉被已經不知道何時被踢到床尾，來福狗娃娃也可憐地在黃雋智背後面向下撲倒在床邊。

都忘記昨天兩人一晚上蓋棉被純聊天了。宋偉恩覺得昨晚自己一定是發瘋了才會把小智留下來，但他同時又很感謝昨天的自己，不然他現在哪有機會看見黃雋智可愛的睡臉。  
雖然這個場景跟香菇在戲裡床上的浪漫早安相差甚遠，但宋偉恩一點都不介意，沒有一點孩子氣，就不是黃雋智了。  
宋偉恩就這樣靜靜地看著沉睡在自己懷裡的小智。如果每天早上都可以像現在這樣一睜眼就看到他，那該是多幸福。

「早安，雋。」宋偉恩用最細微的氣音說著自己夢想中日子的台詞，不想破壞這個美夢。

早晨的陽光很溫暖，已經把宋偉恩昨晚晦澀不明的暗戀收進抽屜，替整個房間換上一層新的暖色系。美人在懷裡，宋偉恩忍不住偷偷用手指撥弄小智短短的瀏海，看著小智微開的嘴，又忍不住用食指側邊輕碰他的下唇，暗笑他看起來口水要流下來的樣子。小智似乎完全沒有感覺，依然緩慢的呼吸著。

兩人靠得太近，宋偉恩覺得自己該停手了。

但是……最後一個就好。

他緩緩低下頭，在小智的額頭上輕輕落下一吻，像羽毛飄落。

\----能夠靜靜守在你身邊就夠了。  
\----我不能讓你冒這個險。

宋偉恩輕手輕腳地抬起小智的手，躡手躡腳退下床，幫小智把踢到床尾的棉被重新掖好，還把來福從小智背後輕輕放到自己剛躺的位置。少了溫暖的人型抱枕，小智看起來不太舒服似地手腳動了動，換個姿勢剛好抓到來福，一把拉進懷裡夾住，又繼續安靜沉睡。

是啊，黃雋智還只是個小孩子啊。

\-------- 

那一天的拍攝進度來到最終階段。  
戲中的六年後，小智只需以另一個角色短暫出演，因此早早殺青，其他時間大都在片場觀看其他人的拍攝，幫忙側拍紀錄，更準確來說，他想陪宋偉恩走完最後這段拍攝。長大後的世界，于希顧不能再陪伴項豪廷，但黃雋智可以，尤其是之前見過宋偉恩私下脫離不了角色的樣子，說什麼都一定要陪著他才放心。

今天是宋偉恩殺青前最後一場戲，也是情緒最重的一幕，項豪廷多年後終於打開心中塵封的盒子，所有的過往排山倒海而來，壓得他崩潰地在孫博翔家裡痛哭失聲。

自從項豪廷失去于希顧之後，宋偉恩很自然跟著角色進入失魂落魄的狀態，他知道重要的人在世上消失的感覺，他懂得明明愛一個人卻不能在一起的心情，所有悔恨、撕裂自我的情緒，不需要表演老師開導，自然就像洪水猛獸般沖垮堤防，摧毀曾經努力維持的表像平靜，吞噬一切快樂和回憶，摧枯拉朽，無一處不是滿目瘡痍。曾經兩個人在一起時的甜蜜，此刻都如一根根針插在心窩，刺痛他的每一處皮膚；兩個人一起度過的時光，就像箝制他的枷鎖，將他關進深淵大牢，判處他一輩子不能再擁有快樂的無期徒刑。

『……每個都是畫面，每個都是回憶……那些畫面把我塞的好滿，滿到我快撐不住了……』  
『……我曾經試著想把他忘記……但我做不到……』

心真的好痛，好痛。

宋偉恩哭到頭皮發麻，手指末梢都沒有了知覺。  
他想起了于希顧，想起了黃雋智。

眼淚流光了，又會被體內的悲傷逼出更深的眼淚，直到身體都要乾枯衰竭。

\---

宋偉恩終於殺青，經過了漫長的三個月，總算在這裡告一個段落。  
宋偉恩和劉韋辰用力地抱在一起。這一切都太不容易了，他們在戲裡戲外都是人生中重要的朋友，共同走過一段不平凡的旅程。  
宓導此時也過來和宋偉恩擁抱。整個拍攝期間，導演像媽媽一樣帶著他們這群不受控的小屁孩，走過好長一段路，如今從導演這裡畢了業，宋偉恩心中感慨萬千，他得有多幸運才能遇到這些生命中的貴人，遇到一群人，願意不顧一切就為了共同追逐一個美麗的夢。

宓導臉頰上還有剛剛在小螢幕前落淚的痕跡，她看著宋偉恩的表情是不捨又自豪：「偉恩，你真的好棒，你超越從前的宋偉恩了，要相信自己。我們都替你感到驕傲。」  
宋偉恩又忍不住哭了，他想不到任何語言可以完全表達他對導演的感謝，只能再次擁抱宓導。

這一切像做夢一樣，直到工作人員送上花束，他慢慢才有從夢裡醒來的感覺。

他看到黃雋智在遠方對著他笑，宋偉恩忍不住向他走去，臉上已破涕為笑。黃雋智就是他的小太陽，宋偉恩緊緊摟住他，此時的宋偉恩像是歷劫歸來，終於與他心中最重要的那個人重逢，心中幸福滿溢，兩人一湊在一起，又不禁打鬧成一團，宋偉恩開心地抓著黃雋智要咬他的耳朵，從身後抱著他，搖來搖去捨不得放開，黃雋智像隻被圈住的小狐狸，動來動去，軟軟地抗議，但其實只是愛面子而已，宋偉恩知道黃雋智喜歡被他抱著。

宋偉恩自從發現自己對黃雋智的心思之後，想了很多。  
拍攝以來的這段時間，好多人稱讚宋偉恩演技精湛，說他將戀愛的、痛苦的感覺詮釋得絲絲入扣。演員得到稱讚應該要開心才對，但宋偉恩知道很多根本不是演出來的，面對黃雋智，他本能地就想親近，一靠近黃雋智就想碰觸他，想到要和他分別，所有的情緒自動浮現，那些都不用演，那就是真實的宋偉恩。  
用這種方式收穫他人的稱讚，宋偉恩心裡冒出一絲絲詐欺般的罪惡。

然後是雋。  
面對白紙一般的黃雋智，全然信任他、依賴他的黃雋智，宋偉恩此刻更是懷疑自己，他覺得自己像是利用拍戲之便接近黃雋智，汲取黃雋智毫不保留給他的花蜜，身為他戲劇表演的前輩，竟不守本分給予工作上的幫助就好，反而失職地出不了戲，把劇本中的情感帶到真實世界。黃雋智只是一個新人，甚至是一個素人，還是個學生，非常單純。喜歡上他，是想要把他帶往何處？宋偉恩，你自己有什麼能耐？

心中日益滿漲的戀慕，壓得他要喘不過氣，對一個人愛慕的喜悅，在還沒茁壯之前，就先被自我否定的罪惡感給掐斷。

此時的宋偉恩對項豪廷又愛又恨，他感謝項豪廷讓自己毫不保留地經歷一場刻骨銘心的愛戀，並在最後讓他可以釋放心底最黑暗的情緒，但他也嫉妒項豪廷能夠光明正大的愛于希顧，可以什麼都不用考慮，直接了當地告白。

看宋偉恩冒了滿頭大汗，大概是剛剛哭戲用了全身力氣，黃雋智跑去拿了幾張衛生紙回來：  
「宋偉恩~你怎麼沒有先把汗擦一擦？」黃雋智眼神裡滿是擔心和無奈，眼睛跟著手的動作，把宋偉恩的額頭、臉頰，一一輕柔地擦拭著。。

宋偉恩無法抗拒黃雋智給他的一切，只要黃雋智還願意給他，他就會接受。

\----可以就這樣自私地待在黃雋智身邊嗎？  
\----只要將所有秘密藏在心中，除了宋偉恩自己，就不會有人受傷。

宋偉恩接過小智手上的衛生紙，輕握著他的小手：「謝謝，我等等先去洗把臉。」  
黃雋智和他對上視線，看著他一會兒才笑著說：「宋偉恩，恭喜你殺青。」


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

隨著殺青酒結束，整個拍戲過程正式畫下句點。每個人各奔東西，在劇開始宣傳、開播前的這段時間，暫時回到各自的世界。

最近每天早上不用再去找樓下鄰居一起出門，讓宋偉恩一時好不習慣。  
對，他想起來樓下鄰居跟他說要去日本玩一個禮拜。真敢啊，時間接得這麼緊，拍戲一結束就殺出國，都不怕拍戲進度要是稍微拖長了一點，機票住宿說不定就要改期了。  
唉，但這就是他的個性，想做什麼就去做，自由自在的靈魂，好像沒有什麼能真正束縛他，而這個世界也總是很巧地會順著他期望的方向行進，總之是上天特別眷顧的孩子。

只要雋一不在，就好想他。  
不知道他在日本一個人會不會迷路？會不會遇到壞人？有沒有好好吃東西？

宋偉恩趁著難得的休息日，把自己家裡裡外外打掃了一遍，拖了地板，刷了浴室，雜物也整理了一遍，把不需要的東西通通斷捨離，整個家又煥然一新。心裡的灰塵感覺也一起被丟掉了許多。  
看著外頭天氣好，決定來曬個被單。  
一打開櫃子，卻看見那床上次借給黃雋智的棉被枕頭。

\----宋偉恩又想起昏暗的那晚，那雙在床上注視著他的眼睛，深邃迷人，只消一眼，便可看見裡頭的浩瀚星河。  
在那個宇宙裡，有沒有一顆恆星，上面有守著玫瑰的小狐狸，等待宋偉恩的到來？

宋偉恩好幾次都在和黃雋智的相處中，有兩人就是戀人一般的錯覺。  
那是他從來沒有過的幸福感。

宋偉恩高中的時候其實有談過戀愛，但那時候的自己就像項豪廷一樣中二，只知道耍帥，其實心智很不成熟，不知道怎麼經營愛情，甚至不知道好好愛一個人是什麼感覺，只覺得有一個女朋友好像很酷，很新奇，況且那還是女生追他的。但那個曾經的女友，現在連她臉長什麼樣都有點模糊，連當時自己對她的心情，現在回想起來也是朦朧一片。  
後來上了大學，潛心鑽研戲劇，雖不乏一些追求者，但最終都不了了之，大部分不是宋偉恩覺得麻煩，就是覺得對方跟自己話不投機，沒辦法讓他放心表現真實的自我。

然而跟黃雋智在一塊的時候，他可以完全放鬆舒坦，自己說了什麼奇怪的梗，黃雋智都能懂並且馬上接住，跟他永遠有說不完的話；他還非常心思細膩，總是能第一時間察覺宋偉恩任何些微的情緒波動，溫柔地用他的方式幫宋偉恩疏導……

宋偉恩忍不住抱著小智枕過的枕頭，想嗅聞上面是否還有殘留著小智的氣味。  
不對，黃雋智根本睡沒多久枕頭就被踢飛到一邊了。都說不要再想他了，還是控制不了自己的思緒。  
不行，宋偉恩覺得自己行為太像變態，必須要出門才行。

\------

晚上台北河濱岸邊，宋偉恩斜靠在公共椅上，看著對面的夜景發呆。夜晚的河濱，除了遠方彩色的大拱橋，只剩河道兩旁的路燈點綴，在黑暗的人行道邊圈出一個又一個的光圈，像是一個個與外界隔離的小泡泡，適合在裡面說悄悄話。

「呦，最近終於有空想起我了？」，吳念軒拎著一袋啤酒，逕自在偉恩旁邊坐下。宋偉恩接過一罐啤酒，啵的一聲拉開罐口，「廢話一堆，找你聊天不行嗎？」  
「你剛去健身房喔？」吳念軒也拿了一罐，把剩下在袋子裡的放到地上。  
「對。連續練了四小時，現在全身痠。」  
「四個小時？太久了吧！你幹嘛？」  
宋偉恩將身體前傾，兩隻手肘各自撐在腿上，手上轉著啤酒罐，「也沒有……就是……有點心煩。」  
「怎麼了？要說來聽聽嗎？」吳念軒看宋偉恩一臉心事重重，「是工作上的事？家裡的事？」

宋偉恩還是保持著看向遠方的表情，動也不動。  
吳念軒挑了一邊眉：「還是……是感情的事？」  
宋偉恩閉上眼睛，嘴唇抿緊。

「你不要跟我說是……黃…雋智喔？」吳念軒小心翼翼地說出關鍵字。宋偉恩把頭低了下來，看起來十分沮喪。宋偉恩頭根本沒抬起來，但突然轉向吳念軒：「你怎麼知道的？」  
吳念軒擺了個這還用說的表情，「你以為我兄弟當假的喔？我看你上次在說他的神情就不對了。你哪時候對一個人那麼在意過？至少我沒見過。」雖然之前就知道宋偉恩可能不是完全的直男，但從本人口中聽到現在進行式，還是給了吳念軒一些衝擊。

宋偉恩看著河濱對面的燈火許久。黑暗中的霓虹只要夠遠，看起來都差不多，在風吹皺的河面上連成一條條光柵，歪歪扭扭地抖動著。。  
「我知道這樣很不應該，但是……我還是控制不住地喜歡他。」  
吳念軒思考了一下，「為什麼不應該？你覺得他不喜歡你？」

「……老實說，我不知道他對我怎麼想的，我甚至常常有他也對我有好感的錯覺，但我根本不敢問。好，就算我真的追到他，我們能在一起嗎？」  
吳念軒看著他沒說話。宋偉恩啜飲了一口啤酒，「對我來說，從來就不是性別的問題，但是我覺得這條路對他一個剛出道的人來說，太辛苦了。你知道他是多麼單純、沒有心機的一個人嗎？」

「你…是不是在想，你之前那個學弟的事？」

宋偉恩皺起眉頭，「……對，我學弟當年就是因為被家裡人發現他的性向〝不符合道德標準〞，被逼到最後自殺的。」

那個學弟是幫助宋偉恩度過高中被霸凌時期，最重要也是唯一的朋友，如果沒有他的陪伴，宋偉恩大概已經走上歧路，後果不堪設想。雖然細節吳念軒不是很清楚，不過就他所知，偉恩當時和學弟似乎互相有些青少年懵懂的感情。吳念軒永遠記得當初宋偉恩得知學弟死訊時，情緒崩潰的狀態，先是以淚洗面了一天，接著開始一段漫長的憂鬱期，消沉、避不見面，晚上天天失眠，整個人瘦了一大圈。  
從那之後，似乎沒見過宋偉恩跟誰太親近。原本就已經很努力的宋偉恩，之後更是用工作、進修把自己填得滿滿，除了他們這寥寥幾個老友，沒有人能走進他的心。宋偉恩身邊缺少一個重要的人，幫他分擔可能早就超過負荷的壓力，做為他可以展現軟弱一面的避風港，用溫柔和愛接住他。

這個世界，對非異性戀族群的感情，還沒有完全接納。雖然社會在進步，但進步得不夠快，惡毒傷人的明槍暗箭太多，有時足以殺死一個人，尤其是他們這樣的公眾人物。

宋偉恩吸了一下鼻子，「其實……我只想要雋他好好的就好，其他什麼都不重要……」嘴上說著什麼都不重要，但此時宋偉恩明明臉看起來十分痛苦。

宋偉恩怕重蹈覆轍，舊事重演啊。吳念軒吐了一口氣，拍拍宋偉恩的肩膀，「那你想聽我一個旁觀者的想法嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「我知道你為他著想，但是很多你擔心的事情，其實目前只是你的假設，都還沒有求證過，說不定他對你真的有好感，說不定你們身邊的人會接受這樣的關係…如果真的遇到困難，至少有我跟豐豪一定會無條件支持你……但如果這些擔心其實都不存在，豈不是有可能要錯過一段難得的緣分？」

吳念軒把身體又轉向宋偉恩一點，接著說：「雖然我不認識他，但是就我側面對他的感覺，我覺得他應該是一個很不錯的人，我相信你看人的眼光，而且我真的從來沒看過你說起他的時候，那種開心的樣子，你知道嗎，那是不會騙人的。我真的很希望你可以找到屬於你的幸福。如果他有可能是那個人，有沒有可能至少試試看呢？」

宋偉恩沒有回話，陷入沉思。

\--

宋偉恩在床上斜靠著，一整天忙活又過度健身，身體疲憊不堪，全身肌肉痠痛。算算今天應該是黃雋智出國的第五天了，那小子竟然只在到達日本的時候丟了一個報平安的訊息，就再也沒消息，明明以前沒事都還會每天傳個一兩句垃圾話，看來是玩瘋了。

想著吳念軒說的話，宋偉恩仍然心亂如麻，一時做不了什麼決定。

『你還活著嗎？怎麼什麼消息都沒。』  
宋偉恩不想顯得太想念對方，連傳出去的訊息都很彆扭。訊息沒過多久就被已讀，黃雋智這網癮夜間衝浪小子。

『有~~~今天吃了好多好吃的~~好開心(*´ ▽ `*)』  
『我今天有去坐江之電~~ 有看到灌籃高手的那個海邊平交道~~ 好帥啊👍』  
『我現在人在江之島喔 真的好漂亮喔』

看到他傳的文字，就好像看到本人可愛地在面前活蹦亂跳的感覺，宋偉恩忍不住笑了出來。  
訊息框裡面又跳出了好幾張小智傳來的照片，大多是風景照，最後一張是小智夕陽下在海岸邊的自拍。照片裡他笑得好燦爛，眼睛瞇得只剩一條線。  
宋偉恩給最後那張照片按了一個愛心，『我最喜歡最後那張。』  
『你也這麼覺得齁？江之島海邊真的超美的 今天一直拍不完 哈哈』

小傻瓜，我喜歡那張是因為那張有你啊。

『這邊真的好漂亮好喜歡~ 可惜你不能來☹』  
『QQ 我連飛機都沒坐過』  
『蝦密*！！那等你有機會一定要來日本~』(*蝦密：什麼)  
『好啊 那到時候你要陪我嗎 我日文完全不懂』  
『要~~請叫我日本達人黃雋智😎 我罩你(拍胸) 』  
『你說的喔~ 黃老師要carry我』  
『<(￣ˇ￣)/ 』

對話小小停了一下，宋偉恩覺得時間也晚了：『你要睡了嗎？你那邊應該十一點多了吧。』  
『還沒睡 其實 我現在在海邊 你想不想看海？』  
宋偉恩下意識擔心起來，『欸 你一個人那麼晚在海邊安全嗎？』  
『沒事~ 就在我住的民宿旁邊而已 很安全~』

宋偉恩的手機突然狠狠地震動，顯示小智的視訊通話來電請求。宋偉恩先是愣在那裏，盯著螢幕反應不過來，過了好一會兒才清了清喉嚨，按了接受通話，把手機放在耳朵旁。  
「先生，你網路是吃到飽不用錢喔？」  
「哪有可能~但我買的網卡根本用不完啦~你幹嘛不跟我視訊？我想給你看海啊，你上次不是說很想去海邊？」

因為我還沒心裡準備要跟你見面。

「我在家沒穿衣服啦！」  
「齁~~~你這樣我更想看了~」  
「你不是都看過還摸過了……」  
「呵哈哈哈哈」

太久沒見到黃雋智，又突然這樣講電話，宋偉恩再度被他溫柔的聲音給征服，黃雋智的嗓音總是能將把他順得服服貼貼，同時心又飄飄然。

「宋偉恩你現在在幹嘛啊~？」  
「我在家啊，在床上放空。」  
「是喔……那你有聽到海浪的聲音嗎？」小智似乎把手機舉了很遠，宋偉恩聽到平靜規律的海浪沖刷聲和海風呼呼，好像也感受到了海水的沁涼。  
「我聽到了。我還聽到你的拖鞋聲。你小心點，別掉進海裡了。」  
「嘻~不會啦，我在很安全的地方。」小智的腳步聲停止了，聽起來像是在某處坐了下來，「跟你說喔，我今天去敲了龍戀之鐘，不小心敲太大聲，自己被嚇到，哈哈。」  
「那是什麼？」  
「嗯……其實那一般是情侶才會去敲的鐘啦，不過反正就當祈福吧~」  
宋偉恩一時不知道該接什麼話，只回了一個輕柔的笑聲，話筒裡的背景浪花聲規律地有些催眠，「海浪的聲音聽起來好涼喔。」  
「對吧~」

兩人一時無話。好長一段時間，話筒裡只有遠方海浪的聲響。  
彷彿看到一層又一層海水拍打，輕輕將想念的貝殼沖上岸，然後又悄悄刷走一層蓋在心上的沙。他們就這樣默默不語，好像此刻兩人正肩併著肩一起坐在海邊聽浪，盪著沾滿沙的雙腳，遠眺著波光粼粼的海面。

「雋。」  
「嗯？」  
「我想聽你唱歌。」  
「咦？這麼突然~？」  
「拜託嘛……人家想聽。」  
「那……好啊~~你想聽什麼歌~？」  
「都好。要睡覺了不要唱rap就好。」宋偉恩調整了一下姿勢，躺平在床上枕著枕頭。  
話筒裡傳來小智咯咯咯的笑聲，「哈哈哈，我不會饒舌啦~~那……你要聽兜圈嗎~」  
「好。」

小智清了清喉嚨，用他清新純真的嗓音唱起來：

「『玩玩積木 換換座位  
聽聽唱片又輪迴了幾 遍  
騎騎單車 盪盪鞦韆  
看看雲堆還要吹散幾遍  
喔~不知不覺已走了多遠   
你打呵欠 我遊花園  
差一點 多一些~ 』  
…宋偉恩，你睡著了喔？」

「……沒有啊，我在聽。聽你唱完。」

「嘻~  
『路 過 了…學校花店 荒野到海邊  
有 一種浪漫的愛是浪費時間  
徘徊到 繁華世界  
才發現 你背影 平凡得特別  
繞過了城外邊界 還是沒告別  
愛 錯過了太久反而錯得完美無缺……』  
……  
……最後一句……我忘了…」

「 『幸福兜了一個圈。 』最後一句不是最簡單的嗎….」宋偉恩幫他接完最後一句，才發覺自己的聲音聽起來無比滄桑。

「…嗯。嘻嘻。那唱完晚安曲了，宋大哥該睡覺了喔~」  
「你也該睡覺了，自己在那邊要小心點。晚安了，雋。」  
「好~~晚安……掰掰。」

小智最後道別的甜膩嗓音，在宋偉恩耳邊徘徊不止，那個聲音聽起來就像小智被宋偉恩抱在懷裡，仰頭看他的時候會發出的聲音，心都要融化了。

聽到思念的聲音，更想他了。那相隔幾千公里遠傳到耳邊的舒眠曲裹得他心裡暖暖的，還夾帶一點海水的鹹，宋偉恩抱著手機，不知不覺進入夢鄉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然很多都是擷取自過去的訪談資訊，但仍然不少設定是我瞎掰的，大家輕鬆看待不要當真喔，因為涉及往生者，比較不好意思。  
> 宋偉恩你再熬一下下，快要度過虐虐的地方了>"<


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

小智回台灣那天，迫不急待拎了一堆伴手禮去敲宋偉恩的門，一看到宋偉恩開門，馬上撲上去抱住他好久不見的宋大哥，誰叫他們一個多禮拜沒見面了。小智一進門就把一大袋土產〝刷〞的一聲攤在宋偉恩客廳桌上，又是吻仔魚仙貝又是豆點心，全都吃的，小智滔滔不絕跟宋偉恩分享在日本的趣事，兩個人就在客廳開了餅乾邊吃邊聊。講到興奮處小智都要坐不住沙發，縮了腿在沙發上比手畫腳，拖鞋都被蹬到地上，宋偉恩就坐在他旁邊，看著他很可愛的樣子傻笑。  
「我寄宿的那個老爺爺家的狗真的好~可愛~」小智只要一講到小動物就會開始激動，所有會動的生物大概他都想養。  
「你什麼嘛都覺得很可愛。」  
「沒有！那隻狗狗真的超級Q~~他幾乎整天都翻著肚子攤在地上曬太陽，偶而才移動一下屁股，超幸福的~」小智平時講話慢慢的，講到開心的事雖然語調會稍微激昂，但還是非常溫和，就像一隻小狐狸在你身邊開心地跳來跳去，一身毛茸茸繞得人暖呼呼，給宋偉恩打掃得一塵不染又單調的家裡，憑添了幾抹不受拘束的歡樂色彩。

宋偉恩一臉苦瓜，「好好喔，我也想去玩……」  
「不用出國也沒關係啊~不然……我們找時間去海邊？去台南好不好？一日遊~」黃雋智提議的眼睛閃閃發亮。

接下來幾周宋偉恩忙著愛迪達的服裝拍攝以及一些活動邀約，時間又開始在工作中快速溜走。雖然行程滿檔，但因為心裡一直期待著兩人小小的出遊，每天都充滿鬥志，一點都不覺得累。

終於盼到約定的那天，一大早就搭了高鐵南下，兩人像小學生郊遊一樣興奮雀躍。台南古都由於還保留著日治時期的街道規劃，充斥著不規則延伸的小街窄巷，在這城市移動最好的辦法還是租一台摩托車。時節已進入盛夏，正是鳳凰花和阿勃勒的花季尾聲，路邊可見一團團橘紅如火焰般盛開，以及滿樹葡萄串般的鮮黃色，一些花瓣被吹落在地，柏油路也沾染了喜氣的顏色。  
南臺灣的豔陽毒辣辣，天氣熱得要命，只要有人衣袖褲管蓋過手肘膝蓋以下的，除了怕曬的女孩兒們以外大概都是傻子，摩托車停紅燈時，還得跟路人搶行道樹的陰影遮陽，連紅綠燈燈號的那一小塊方形影子都不放過。

宋偉恩跟黃雋智一早就到孔廟周邊、美術館一帶邊吃邊玩邊拍，宋偉恩要控制身材不敢吃太甜，只能可憐兮兮地偷喝小智的飲料。兩人各帶了一台相機，忙著拍對方同時，自己也落入對方的鏡頭裡。小智餵食公園裡松鼠的可愛模樣，宋偉恩自然在一旁用鏡頭捕捉，每次小動物和小智在一起的時候，總覺得動物都能聽懂他的話，在他身邊特別乖順親人，大概是小智天生具備的魔力，又或者是動物們野性的直覺，知道親近最純粹無暇的靈魂。

中午過後他們一路殺到安平，在安平老街古建築巷弄中來回穿梭，狹小的街道有時只容兩人錯身，各式紅磚牆、木造房，也有清朝閩式風格的老房子，一路上靜雅的綠植妝點和優閒的步調，讓兩個攝影狂欲罷不能。  
「好漂亮~看他們這樣弄盆栽，害我又想去花市了~」小智已經開始在心中盤算添購各種花花草草，沒有什麼比被可愛的小生命們環繞更令人開心了，至於陽台到底還放不放得下……之後再說。

到了安平就是要逛老街吃美食，兩人啖完有名的牛肉湯，又跑去填甜點的胃，點了兩種不同口味的豆花，享受嘴裡冰涼又甜滋滋的幸福。  
宋偉恩眼巴巴望著小智碗裡：「我可以挖你的一口嗎？」小智聞言，手裡原本要放到嘴邊的豆花直接湯匙轉向往前，宋偉恩像一隻狗狗一般張嘴被餵食，「欸~這個口味也不錯，交換一下，你吃吃看我的。」宋偉恩啣著自己的湯匙，把兩人的碗交換。  
「嗯！你這個白豆花也好吃~」，小智連吃甜食的樣子都像個小孩，吃到好吃的東西更是表情生動。  
「我覺得都不錯，而且好便宜。你嘴巴啦。」看到小智嘴角沾了豆花渣，宋偉恩伸手用大拇指幫他抹掉，然後很自然地把拇指放進嘴裡舔掉，「又不是小朋友，還吃到嘴邊去了。」 大概是拍戲親密習慣了，對小智做這件事感覺像是已經做了很多次。  
小智看著宋偉恩的一連串動作，噗哧笑出來，「欸？你把他吃了喔?」  
「不然咧？你手上那碗是我的，吃到臉上當然還是我的。該換回來了喔。」  
「哈哈哈~」

吃飽喝足，終於來到海邊，欣賞黃昏觀夕平台的美景。安平的海灘是土色的沙，赤腳踩上去軟軟的，裡面偶有白色貝殼錯落其間，原本是個樸實無華的沙灘，但在夕陽時分被染上一層橘之後莫名詩意，巨大的蛋黃斜掛在海平面上方，越沉越低，海浪在夕陽餘暉的斜角照射下有了立體的影子，水面波紋像極了油畫的筆觸，一層一層從遠方提了氣緩緩推上岸，摸到埋在沙子里的腳踝，又害羞得退回海裡，留下濕潤滿足的沙灘。

海水好涼。

黃雋智只穿了一件背心，頭頂米色漁夫帽，拍了好多照片，正低頭查看自己的相機，纖瘦的身影在海面反光下更為柔美，橘黃色的光染得他后頸的脊椎骨節節分明，脆弱又張揚。宋偉恩默默拍下眼前如畫一般的景象，黃雋智轉頭看向他，對他露出一個溫暖的笑容，像是慢動作鏡頭，歲月靜好，時光凝滯，宋偉恩一時不知是夕陽的光線太刺眼，還是黃雋智的笑容讓他無法抵抗，海風吹動黃雋智帽沿的瞬間，還有他逆光朝向宋偉恩小跑步時揚起的細沙，彷彿都訴說著年少輕狂的熾熱不羈。

兩人並肩坐在沙灘上，讓落日的金光灑滿身，讓海風吹澀臉龐。  
宋偉恩把墨鏡掛在鴨舌帽上，雙手抱著屈起的膝蓋，下巴靠在膝蓋上，閉著眼睛感受海的氣味。小智坐在他右邊，背包放在一旁，雙手撐在身後又伸長兩腳晃啊晃，數著海面上跳動的落日星芒。遠方的一群小孩在玩水，不時傳來銀鈴般的笑聲。

喜歡兩個人在一起的安靜時光，總是能夠不用言語就心領神會，知道彼此都正享受此刻眼前的風景，知道兩人都沉浸在天地萬物流轉的這個瞬間。兩個人身心都是最放鬆的狀態。  
好像可以在這裡坐一整天都不會厭倦。

「呃。」黃雋智突然小小的哀號了一聲。  
「怎麼了？」  
「眼睛好像有沙子跑進去……」  
黃雋智平常眼睛會過敏，動不動揉眼睛，這次看樣子真的是東西跑進眼睛裡了，眨個不停，眼眶裡被刺激得有點泛淚。

「等一下，你不要揉。我看看。」宋偉恩溫柔地捉住小智試圖揉向右眼的手。小智乖乖地把臉轉向宋偉恩，眼睛刺得有點睜不開。  
宋偉恩把小智的右眼皮撐開查看，「沒看到什麼東西耶。你現在還痛嗎？」  
「還好，流一下眼淚應該就好了。」  
「你手上都是沙，還揉眼睛。」  
「哪有~是風吹進來的啦~大眼睛的人才會有的困擾~」  
「……」宋偉恩覺得被針對了，無奈地鼻孔撐大，不過大眼睛的人現在眼睛睜不太開，看不到。

「嗚……可是現在眼淚又流不出來了……」  
「要幫你吹一吹嗎？」  
「好……可是你要先念咒語再吹才有效~」  
宋偉恩欲幫忙的手停在半空中，「什麼咒語？」，小智念了一遍給宋偉恩。宋偉恩覺得太孩子氣了，忍不住笑出來，「這不是對小小朋友才會講的嗎！？」  
「快點~~~就是要念才會有效，我阿嬤教我的~」，宋偉恩覺得，小智閉著眼睛面向自己這邊，還一直催促的樣子，實在太可愛了……一副像是等著被親的樣子。  
「好啦！」宋偉恩認真念了一遍，「*目睭公，目睭婆，歕歕連鞭無。」說完輕輕地在小智被他撐開的眼睛上溫柔地吹了幾下。(*台語：眼睛公，眼睛婆，(保佑)吹一吹馬上就沒了。)  
小智眨眨眼，終於順利擠出幾滴眼淚，宋偉恩眼明手快擋住小智滿是沙的手，掏了衛生紙幫他擦掉。  
「好點了？」宋偉恩揶揄的語氣有一半是嘲笑自己竟然真的乖乖地照做了。  
「嗯嗯，讓它休息一下。」小智閉著眼睛，轉轉眼珠。宋偉恩實在忍不住，捧住眼前小可愛的臉，往他眼皮上輕啄了一下。  
「嗯？」小智逗趣地緩緩皺起眉頭，瞇眼看向宋偉恩。  
「念咒語不夠，要再親一下才有用。」宋偉恩說完，自己開始呵呵呵地傻笑。

……宋大哥真的好憨喔。

今天真的玩得很開心。  
搭車回台北的高鐵上，累癱的兩人一坐上座位就開始就入定，看小智睡得東倒西歪，頭差點要去撞窗戶，宋偉恩一手把他攬過來靠在自己肩上。  
「…嗯……」小狐狸已經睡得迷迷糊糊，一靠到厚實的肩膀，整個人都被吸過去，在宋偉恩肩膀上蹭啊蹭，找了個舒服的窩，閉起眼睛沉沉睡去。細軟的頭髮搔得宋偉恩脖子癢，從宋偉恩的角度往下看，是黃雋智線條優美的鼻樑，還有一對長睫毛，安靜如停在水邊休憩的蝴蝶，身上反蓋的風衣外套有一邊往下滑到手肘，露出精瘦的手臂。  
宋偉恩感受到兩人緊貼的手臂傳來的溫度，小智小小的右手垂在兩人之間的腿縫中，指節若有似無地壓著宋偉恩的大腿，和自己左手只有兩公分不到的距離。

好想牽他的手。

好想像普通情侶一樣，在回家的路上和他十指緊扣、依偎，可以不用在意別人的眼光。  
宋偉恩把手又偷偷移過去了一點，從自己的方向看起來，就像是握住他的手一樣。  
都怪此刻黃雋智距離自己太近，熟悉的清新氣味染了宋偉恩一鼻腔，使他有點心臟無力。黃雋智緩緩呼吸起伏，整個人看起來像一隻舒服縮在窩裡的小狐狸，一點防備都沒有。

為何對我一點戒心都沒有？  
就這麼安心地在我身邊嗎？  
如果有一天我控制不住突然吻你，你還會笑著回應我嗎？

宋偉恩暗自咬了咬牙。他輕輕幫小智把外套拉好，確定他身體都被蓋住後，自己才偷偷靠著小智的頭，閉目養神。

希望列車永遠都不要到站。這樣我的夢就永遠不會醒來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小智7月底跟宋偉恩八月初放的海邊照實在太像了，我忍不住想他們是不是一起去了台南咧？既然小情侶不給我們看約會vlog....我只好自己寫了XD


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

宋偉恩跟黃雋智公開在螢幕前合體的時候，已經是十月了，在這之前宋偉恩忙著俗女養成記的宣傳，工作滿滿，兩人雖然是鄰居但沒有太多見面的機會，只有偶爾小智傳來一些出遊外拍的照片，或是跟宋偉恩炫耀自己新買的桂花，讓宋偉恩十分羨慕還有暑假放的大學生。  
他們一起拍的戲就要開播了。每次辛苦拍的戲要播出，都像孵了好久的蛋終於要破殼而出，顫巍巍踏出第一步，不曉得外界的眼睛會怎麼看待，既興奮又戰戰兢兢。

開頭幾次的通告，小智還不太習慣，畢竟跟以往拍平面照不同。當模特兒不用說話，沒有一堆流程要走，只要看攝影師一台就好，相對單純的多，現在跑宣傳，要面對各種即興的問答，還要跟cp互動，抓不準距離。宋偉恩總是在他身後默默引導，辛辣提問來襲時，宋偉恩一定第一個接下麥克風，流暢有力地回答，大將之風地化解一個個難題，卸除小智的緊張不安。

「你們可以直接親下去沒關係。」總是會遇到節目主持人開這種玩笑，表面上不正經但話裡總感到一股壓力。黃雋智傻愣在那，分不清主持人是在開玩笑還是認真，還在猶豫的同時，宋偉恩已經撒嬌功開到全滿：「吼~不要啦~要看親去劇裡面看啦~」宋偉恩一邊委婉拒絕主持人，一邊抱著黃雋智，完美營造兩個人可憐兮兮、不要逼我們的無辜形象。啊，原來要這樣子躲。

接二連三的節目宣傳，總是不免cp親密互動的環節，其實拍戲時他們做過的事都比這些節目發糖尺度要大得多，小智並不會排斥，但他發現宋偉恩永遠會先詢問他的意願，要自己點頭了才會動手，讓他擁有決定權。被宋偉恩捧在手掌心的感覺，非常窩心……宋偉恩明明私底下偷親偷抱都直接來，哪時候先問了……但每次被強硬來的時候，又讓小智有一種幸福升天的酥麻，身體好像越來越習慣宋偉恩懷裡的形狀，只要宋大哥摟上來，就會想迎上去。

好矛盾。

宋偉恩曾經以為自己很完美地執行當初對自己的承諾。好幾個月的冷靜時間，他以為自己回到了平靜的生活，可以在黃雋智身旁安分地當個普通朋友。但是當宣傳期開始，他們又密集碰面，必須要親密互動的時候，他才發現黃雋智對他的吸引力有增無減，只要和他肌膚相碰，近距離對看，所有身體本能記憶又被啟動，讓他一次比一次捨不得放開他；那張純真無害的笑臉，那雙水靈靈的大眼睛困惑不安而下意識看向他求助的時候，宋偉恩腦袋就會再度當機，然後不顧一切想保護他。  
私底下兩人相處還是像以往一樣黏膩，明明戲早就拍完了，他們卻還是維持著當初只要一起回家，就要在黃雋智家門口擁抱道別的習慣，常常宋偉恩在想是時候該戒掉這個習慣，站在門口猶豫的時候，黃雋智已經開心地像個孩子一樣抱住他了，這讓他怎麼說得出口……也許是黃雋智私底下跟自己一樣喜歡跟信賴的人撒嬌？但這些對黃雋智來說可能沒什麼或習以為常的舉動，對現在的宋偉恩來說卻是越來越擾亂心神，宋偉恩心裡越發焦躁，明明劇才剛播一陣子，宣傳才剛開始沒多久，自己心態就快撐不住了……這樣要怎麼熬過後面的各個節目和見面會？

\--

這個晚上要去國師的直播，兩人久違地一起從住處大樓出發。宋偉恩早就準備好，在小智門口等他。小智準備要關門的時候，才忽然想到，「啊！我忘記拿一個東西，等我一下。」  
「好，那我先下去牽車，等一下在大門口。」  
等小智把要給國師的禮物拿齊了，要鎖門的時候，才發現隔壁的王阿姨剛好也在門口。小智搬來這邊之後就常常受王阿姨照顧，是一個很親切和藹的長輩。  
「阿姨好~」  
「晚上要出去齁？」王阿姨正拿著掃把在打掃門口。  
「對啊，晚上有事~」  
「跟男朋友出去約會齁？」  
「……蛤？？」  
王阿姨有點賊兮兮地笑，「矮呦~就剛剛那個很高的男生啊，我好幾次看到他送你回來吶。」  
「呃……其實不是啦……」小智害羞地抓抓頭，一時不知道要怎麼解釋。  
王阿姨對小智扇了扇，「害，你不用跟阿姨裝不熟啦~沒關係，年輕人慢慢來就好~」  
「……喔…好……」小智一向誠實乖巧過頭，這種場面不太會應付，都已經回答完人家了，才發現自己不知道在好什麼。

男朋友……嗎？

\--

和國師的整場直播宋偉恩都有點坐立難安，除了終於見到自己的偶像之外，還被問了很多敏感問題。直播不能剪接，要是說錯話就毀了，他知道自己的性格沒辦法說謊，對他來說，與人的交流向來都是直來直往無需隱藏，沒那麼多算計……但當說真話影響的不只是他自己一個人的時候，就不再允許完全的自由，他只要說謊就會極度不自然，比拍戲要難一百萬倍，他唯一能做的大概只剩緘默不語。

「……所以拍戲有沒有可能假戲真做啊？」宋偉恩沒想到主持人會直接把這問題攤開，衝擊太大使他一時失去了言語，腦子亂成一團組織不出半個字，場面一度尷尬安靜，原本一個很好蒙混過關的問題，頓時有了0.1秒的沉重。  
被戳到痛處了。披著項豪廷的皮，玩著兩個人的戀愛遊戲，卻不知何時已經不滿足於扮家家酒，貪心地想要更多。自己大概是瘋了吧。  
好在話題順利地被帶開。

然後被主持人拱著玩互相餵食的遊戲，小智輕柔地塞了一口饅頭到宋偉恩嘴裡，手指輕輕擦過他的唇，一個不經意的動作，卻像是在宋偉恩心裡深不見底的水潭投下一顆小石，激起陣陣水花；黃雋智和他近距離對視，看似完鬧，嘴上說著言不及義的玩笑話，眼神卻是無比認真，宋偉恩無可救藥地在黃雋智眼裡的溫柔沉淪。宋偉恩死扒著項豪廷，在自己扮演的角色中欺騙著自己，所有和黃雋智的互動，都是情人之間的專屬，實際上一個名分都沒有。不知道是不是因為直播的關係，感受到上千隻在正觀看著他們的眼睛，所有的親密互動變得既甜蜜又痛苦，甜的是黃雋智的聲音、眼睛、還有輕觸他的手，痛苦的是宋偉恩覺得自己像在鏡頭前販賣真心的傀儡，可悲到極點。  
那種感覺就像吸毒一般，一方面對黃雋智投來的溫柔上癮，一方面心口又像破了一個大洞，熱血不住往外流，胸腔逐漸真空，喘不過氣，所有的諷刺扎得他悲從中來，一種久違的黑暗襲來，胃裡的苦楚湧上心頭，梗在喉嚨，到了臉上卻仍然撐著笑著鬧著，長久以來的壓抑憋成了眼眶裡的濕氣，濕漉漉的眼睛只好假裝是鼻子眼睛過敏，宋偉恩裝作若無其事地吸了一下鼻子。  
黃雋智柔情似水的眼波是真是假？放在自己頸後輕揉的小手是無處安放的緊張，還是對自己真的有那麼一點點動心？  
宋偉恩覺得自己又想哭又想笑，快要精神錯亂，愈發癲狂，內心劇烈撕扯，感覺身體就要受不住……

直播後，兩人去吃了宵夜。剛剛直播雖然一桌佳餚卻沒人敢好好享用，兩個人還餓著肚子。沒有人提起直播的事，一切像平常一樣自然。  
宋偉恩卻還在想著剛剛直播時被主持人問的問題，有點失魂落魄。

\----既然兩個人戲裡戲外都那麼有fu的話……那要不要乾脆在一起算了？

自己剛剛一時衝動，就順著國師的話扔出了壓在心底的禁忌話題：「你要嗎？」。  
大概除了這次借膽，沒有別的機會敢親口問他了吧？黃雋智純真無邪地點頭，讓宋偉恩心更痛了。

太蠢了。在那種情況下，黃雋智不管回答什麼自己都不會好過的。這是何苦？

你總是這樣依賴我，對我笑，讓我親近你，會讓我誤會的，你懂嗎？宋偉恩覺得自己的幻覺越來越嚴重。趁一切都還來的及，不能再這樣繼續下去了……

「宋偉恩。」  
「……嗯？」  
「你等一下可以陪我去一個地方嗎？」  
「現在？」  
「嗯。」

\---

「欸，突然想看夜景喔？」  
兩人騎了一個半小時，才來到之前拍晚上看星星那場戲的山區觀景台，以晚上這個時間來說真的太瘋狂。觀景平台安靜得只聽得見窸窣的蟲鳴聲，少了劇組人員跟拍攝燈光，更為幽暗神秘，像是逃到了世界的盡頭。遠處山腳下燈火搖曳，大城市的一天日出日落，凡夫俗子只需為生活奔忙，沒人知道此時有個人被困在情網裡無法自拔，連草堆裡的蟒蚱都覺得宋偉恩可笑。

「對啊，突然很想來這邊看看~」黃雋智看著底下的夜景，拉著木頭圍欄微微前後擺盪，「上次拍戲來這裡，竟然已經是好幾個月前的事，時間過得好快喔。」  
「對啊，時間真的過得好快。」  
宋偉恩側身站在他旁邊，一同看著遠方城市流光。  
天上的新月有如一把銀色彎刀，映著冷冽的清光，在一片漆黑的夜空中硬生生劃出一道突兀的傷口。

項豪廷跟心裡的于希顧道別的時候，已經哭斷腸一次。宋偉恩，這次你能好好當個成熟的大人，好好結束這一切嗎？

是時候劃清界線了吧。私底下該慢慢淡出距離了，不可以再這樣公私不分。  
今晚過後，我不會再對你踰矩了。

只求你再給我最後一次的溫柔……

「宋偉恩，」黃雋智看起來像是好不容易組織好了要說什麼，突然被身後的觸感打斷，「……嗯？」  
宋偉恩不知何時已經默默地走到黃雋智背後，雙手穿過那瘦如紙板的腰際，緩緩從背後抱住他。  
宋偉恩一句話都沒說，將自己的臉埋進黃雋智的髮堆。  
黃雋智感受到貼在他背後的體溫，和腰際逐漸環繞收緊的雙手，他瞥見宋偉恩的右手用力地扣著左手，那種捏法像是自殘般地要將左手臂掐斷，用力地默默發抖著。

黃雋智忽然心裡一片柔軟。他抱住宋偉恩的手臂，手指緩慢地、反覆摩挲宋偉恩的手背。他聽到宋偉恩強而有力心跳聲，還有宋偉恩埋在自己頭頂悶悶的呼吸聲。  
低聲的嗚咽，那是啜泣的聲音嗎？

黃雋智右手輕輕捏了捏宋偉恩暗暗發力的右手背，讓他把力量放掉，然後將自己的五指一個個嵌進宋偉恩的指縫中扣住。宋偉恩被黃雋智的動作惹得情緒激動起來，反手一轉，換成他包住黃雋智的手，兩人十指鑲嵌，緊緊扣在一起。宋偉恩把黃雋智整個人抱得更緊了。  
他們的頭靠在一起，緩緩地磨著彼此，兩個人的頭髮揉出的沙沙聲此時在耳裡有如轟雷巨響。

宋偉恩覺得五臟六腑內一陣強烈的酸楚，從尾椎沿著脊柱一路像電流般往上爬。

「宋偉恩……我跟你說一件事喔。你聽得到嗎？」  
「嗯……」宋偉恩悶悶地應了一聲。  
「我之前不是跟你說我一直很想養狗嗎？我最近找到了一隻哈士奇喔，牠雖然笨笨的，可是我發現牠好可愛，又好溫柔，每次都很照顧我，我好想把牠帶回家養……可是……我最近發現，牠看起來好像有很多煩惱……不知道牠願不願意跟我回家。」

黃雋智輕輕掙開宋偉恩的懷抱，轉身面對面拉起宋偉恩的手。宋偉恩果然在哭，鼻子都哭紅了，眼裡噙著淚水。

「宋偉恩，你可以回答我嗎？」

宋偉恩原本努力憋住哭的臉更扭曲了，緊閉的嘴唇和眉頭都在劇烈顫抖，眼裡的淚水再也撐不住，在臉頰上留下兩道晶瑩剔透的淚痕，滴濕了衣角。  
「你怎麼哭了。」黃雋智伸手用兩隻袖子幫他把眼淚擦掉。宋偉恩突然扣住黃雋智停留在半空中的兩隻手腕，那看向黃雋智的眼神滿是脆弱與不可置信。  
「……你確定……你不會後悔……？」宋偉恩滿滿的哭腔。  
黃雋智一臉傲嬌：「你才不可以後悔。」  
宋偉恩破涕為笑，一顆斗大的眼淚又滑出眼眶，「你不可以反悔……棄養寵物要罰錢的……」  
黃雋智失笑，把自己塞進偉恩懷裡，兩人緊緊抱住，臉蹭進彼此肩窩。  
「你讓我等太久了……宋偉恩……你真的好笨……」  
「對不起……你不知道我有多喜歡你……我覺得我好像在作夢……」  
黃雋智摸了摸宋偉恩的背，安撫他激動的情緒。  
宋偉恩感覺到滑到自己腰上的小手，他撫上那令他魂牽夢縈的小臉，「我可以……親你嗎？」  
「……你問我幹嘛……」  
沒等黃雋智說完，宋偉恩早已低頭，吻上那柔嫩的唇。  
這是他朝思暮想的人兒，是他生命裡缺少的另一塊拼圖。熟悉的觸感，卻是完全不一樣的心情，宋偉恩幸福得大腦一片空白。他們緊緊擁住彼此的身體，溫柔地品嚐對方，貪戀地汲取這得來不易的愛情，眷戀著彼此的唇，像是跳著一支慢舞。明明不是第一次，卻像兩人的初吻一般。

宋偉恩臉上還掛著眼淚，卻笑得像是全世界最幸福的男人。  
黃雋智用大拇指抹去他幸福的淚水，「你哭得好醜……」  
「……沒關係，你喜歡就好。」黃雋智在宋偉恩懷裡軟軟地槌了他的胸。

項豪廷和于希顧的結局，像一幅畫壞了的油畫，擱在內心角落，總觸景傷情，如今終於被新的顏料覆蓋，現實中的兩人將為之添上新的鮮豔色彩，攜手描繪他們心目中的彼此。劇裡的遺憾不會消失，但它會很安靜地、好好藏在這幅新畫作背後，時時提醒著這一切是多麼不容易。

山區小徑的盡頭，不再是別離與愛情的終結，而是兩人全新篇章的開始。

(完結)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實原先預計的結局不是到這邊，後面還有一些想寫的沒寫進去，不過想想覺得停在這裡也挺好的，其他之後有時間再寫番外吧~(如果有人想看的話XD)  
> 其實寫這篇有部分是為了紀念項豪廷跟于希顧，他們真的在我心中留下太深的印記；然後主要原因還是因為我真的太愛恩智兩人了T^T 愛到我竟然真的動筆寫文，這是我從來都不敢想的。只能感謝恩智，讚嘆恩智XD  
> 很期待大家看完留下心得喔~(愛心)


	13. 番外一

番外一

「嗷嗚~~~」，「啊姆~啊姆~~」，「嗯~~~」……

背上掛著一隻187公分高的大狗，還要一直躲避狗狗的親親抱抱以及各種花式嘴巴攻擊，黃雋智此刻又再度露出無奈的眼神。

自從兩人互通心意那天之後，宋偉恩在他們一起錄節目的空檔，越來越沒節制，好像沒了骨頭，無時無刻都要跟他黏在一起，老是用一種又幸福又憨的表情對著黃雋智傻笑，令黃雋智懷疑宋偉恩是不是談戀愛之後就開始智商倒退。  
可惡，被騙了嗎？難道這傢伙以前又man又帥、老是保護我照顧我的英勇形象，其實是個假象？！

「欸欸欸，好了啦，」黃雋智小聲在宋偉恩懷裡掙扎，眼神略為不安的飄向四周走動忙碌的工作人員，「你稍微停一下……要抱回去再抱啦……」，黃雋智最後越講越小聲，生怕被旁邊的人聽見。

聽到關鍵句，宋偉恩原本撒嬌的眼神突然奸詐，悄悄湊近黃雋智耳邊，「你說的喔。晚上過來我這邊。」  
黃雋智被宋偉恩吐了氣的耳朵紅了一片，天殺的這傢伙老是光天化日下當眾調戲他，只能忿忿地打了宋偉恩的肩膀。

他們互相表白的那天晚上回到家時，宋偉恩就差點要衝進黃雋智家裡。拜託，也不想想那天他們從山上騎回來的時候都幾點了，根本天都快亮了，某位宋大哥還在黃雋智家門口依依不捨不想分開，最後還不是因為成功討到了好幾個親親才終於甘願回自己家。

黃雋智也不是怕宋偉恩跑進他家會做什麼奇怪的事，他也不覺得宋偉恩是那種剛交往就要拼命盜壘的人，但是宋偉恩用低低的充滿磁性的聲音在他耳邊講這種話，就很容易讓人想歪。  
幹，又不是沒去過他家，還一起在同一張床上睡覺過了，是在想些什麼亂七八糟的東西。

宋偉恩此時在遠處聽工作人員講待會兒錄節目的事情，看到黃雋智在看他，馬上又露出一臉軟萌笑，黃雋智頓時覺得他站這麼遠，都聞得到從宋偉恩那兒飄來的一股傻味。

唉，好像真的撿了一隻笨狗啊。  
但是是一隻可愛的笨狗。黃雋智忍不住被宋偉恩的憨惹得笑出來

\--

果然晚上黃雋智剛洗完澡，頭髮都還沒吹乾，宋偉恩就又開始傳訊息催他：『快點 快點來』『你好了沒』『床我都鋪好了^_^』

？？？有事嗎？是有那麼急？不是今天才剛錄完節目整天都黏在一起，晚上還一起回家，剛一兩個小時前才在他門口千叮嚀萬交代，叫黃雋智不可以食言，這才一回頭，馬上又訊息連發。  
黃雋智一邊坐在書桌前吹著頭，一邊看著自己桌上的手機螢幕跳出一個又一個訊息框。

『主人都不理我了……嗚嗚嗚』

黃雋智才發現原來宋偉恩是這種黏人精，一邊笑著搖頭一邊暫停了吹風機，慢慢地回他一句：  
『好啦 等一下23:00去找你 你乖一點』  
『嗷嗚~~(搖尾巴)』  
黃雋智彷彿已經看到宋偉恩蹲在地上吐舌頭的樣子，又好氣又好笑。

\--

「欸？你把娃娃也帶來了喔？」宋偉恩看到黃雋智又帶著來福狗娃娃一起進門，不禁發出疑問。  
「我怕我睡不著啊。」  
宋偉恩賊兮兮地逼近，摟住黃雋智，一臉壞笑，「為什麼會睡不著？嗯？」  
黃雋智無處可躲，只能空出一隻手擋著宋偉恩的胸，試圖阻擋他貼太近，「還不都是因為你……」  
「……你現在考慮這個是不是太晚了？」又是那低低的嗓音，頭越靠越近。

黃雋智突然覺得好像真的有點危險，「那……那我要回去了~」，說著就要逃跑，被宋偉恩抱得更緊。  
「欸~~跟你開玩笑的嘛~~不要走~~拜託。」  
「……」黃雋智心想我本來也沒打算要走，是有人眼神看起來很像隨時要犯罪啊！  
宋偉恩發現黃雋智一時還無法適應，立即收斂了男性荷爾蒙，換上撒嬌狗狗模式，「那親一個可以嗎……今天都還沒親到……」

「親一個可以，可是你要乖喔。」黃雋智覺得自己好像在訓狗。  
「好~~~」宋偉恩開心地答應後，貼著黃雋智的鼻頭蹭了兩下鼻子，一副大型犬的行為把黃雋智逗笑了。黃雋智伸手撫向宋偉恩耳後，讓他的唇貼上自己的。

宋偉恩的嘴唇好厚、好軟，溫溫的，笨笨的，跟他的人一樣。被環抱在溫暖的懷裡，仰起頭才能對上對方，隱隱一種被征服的感覺，讓黃雋智全身軟了軟。  
宋偉恩一隻手從原本摟腰的位置，一路往上爬，滑向黃雋智後腦杓輕揉著。兩人換著位置含著彼此的唇瓣，宋偉恩感到整個人都輕飄飄。  
好甜，好喜歡，還不夠……  
怎麼還有東西擋在兩人中間？好礙事。宋偉恩默默把來福從黃雋智手中抽走，兩人終於身體相貼，驚醒了沉醉在吻裡的黃雋智，他這時才看見宋偉恩眼裡已經有些暗暗地失焦，驚覺地問：「你幹嘛？」，  
「……沒有啊，只是想要抱抱你，它卡在中間抱不到……」宋偉恩大概也清醒了一點，露出一臉無辜。  
「嗯。」  
兩個人就站在進門處的玄關緊緊抱在一起。來福狗娃娃以一個黃雋智背後靈的姿態被宋偉恩夾得扁扁的。

談戀愛真的好沒道理，黃雋智心想。兩個人會一起變笨，做出很多以前覺得不可思議的行為，理智會間歇性喪失，會被對方的一言一行蠱惑，會想要處處由著對方，親親抱抱的時候會心裡一片柔軟，像躺在雲朵上漂浮一般。  
可是真的好幸福，兩個人膩在一起什麼都不做也不覺得浪費時間。

其實宋偉恩在人前對他舉止親密，自己也說不上來是什麼心情，大概是既怕被大家側目，又暗自得意的矛盾。自己平時行事一向低調，突然這樣高調讓黃雋智一時非常不習慣，好在還有戲劇宣傳的名義可以讓他不被直接衝擊，至於以後劇宣傳結束的時候要怎麼辦？以後再說吧，現在一切都還太遠了。其實每次宋偉恩在大家面前對他撒嬌，他知道自己心裡有一塊是驕傲的，能夠暗示大家，告訴所有人這麼優秀的人是他的專屬，有一種獨佔世上珍寶的優越感。

「要睡覺了嗎~？」

兩個人膩夠了，宋偉恩拉著黃雋智到他臥室。  
「看，我都幫你鋪好了~」  
看到那條折得方方正正如豆干，平整無一絲皺褶的被子，害黃雋智笑出來。請問這是在軍營嗎？到底是花多少時間在鋪床？竟然還香香的，宋偉恩該不會還噴香水？！

「你真的很*搞剛耶，哈哈。」(*搞剛：台語大費周章)  
「快躺好~~要關燈了~」

兩個人躺在床上像小學生野外露營的感覺，好像剛剛在門口的繾綣曖昧是發生在別人身上的事。  
躺在床上看著對方許久，覺得這個場景有點似曾相識。不過確實不一樣了。

「你過來一點。」宋偉恩的聲音此時包含無限柔情。  
黃雋智聽到指令，像一隻蟲一樣扭啊扭的，蠕動到宋偉恩身邊，被宋偉恩抱在懷裡，呆呆地看著他。宋偉恩頂不住黃雋智抬頭看他的眼神，用力吧唧一口親在小狐狸額頭上，親了一聲好響亮。

「宋偉恩。」  
「嗯？」兩人靠得太近，宋偉恩發出的每個音聽起來都是寵溺的鼻音。  
「你以後不用再早上偷親了。」  
「蛤？」  
「你忘記了喔？之前來你這睡的時候，不是有人早上偷親別人額頭嗎……」  
「！！！你怎麼知道？！」  
「我怎麼不知道，有人就一直玩別人頭髮還偷摸別人嘴唇啊……最好是不會醒啦。」  
「等等等等等等一下……你說你那時候就發現了，那你還裝睡？」  
黃雋智捏了一下宋偉恩的腰，「什麼裝睡！明明是你先做壞事的，還惡人先告狀喔？我不知道醒來要跟你說什麼，當然只能繼續裝睡啊……」  
「……」

一片沉默。安靜得可怕。宋偉恩還是一臉不可置信，腦袋有點轉不過來。

「……所以你那個時候就知道我喜歡你了嗎？」  
「不理你了，要睡覺了。」  
「欸！不可以這樣，這很重要！你怎麼可以偷偷知道不跟我講？」  
「睡~~覺~~了~~~」黃雋智拒絕談論這個話題，轉了一圈背向宋偉恩，拉好棉被一副認真要睡了。  
「欸~~~雋~~~」宋偉恩從背後鑽進棉被，一手穿過黃雋智脖子下的空隙，一手抱住腰，把黃雋智裹進懷裡。  
「雋。那你是甚麼時候喜歡我的？」宋偉恩的熱氣噴在後頸，讓黃雋智一陣雞皮疙瘩。  
「……不跟你講。」  
「呵呵。」宋偉恩看著黃雋智逐漸紅透的耳根，心裡跑過無數個〝好可愛好可愛好可愛〞跑馬燈，決定先放他一馬，「沒關係，你明天再跟我說~」  
誰要跟你說啦！真的很笨欸。

「晚安了，雋。」，宋偉恩在黃雋智細瘦的頸椎上留下一吻，蹭到了一個舒服的姿勢，幸福地閉起眼。  
「晚安……」

宋偉恩你貼那麼緊要我怎麼睡……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以大家覺得小智是什麼喜歡上哈士奇的咧~？


End file.
